His Will Be Done
by DenLilleViking
Summary: Klaus always gets what he wants. AU story and characters. Rated M for violence, sexual content and occasional foul language.
1. Chapter 1

"I just got here, and you are already wet. That is promising." The Hybrid's voice rung out from behind me, causing me to whirl about in a panic as I fastened the towel about my petite body. A sheet of steam clung to the bathroom mirror and had obstructed the reflection of Klaus' face as he appeared in the doorway, taking me by complete surprise. Damp tresses framed my delicate features like a golden aura, yet my aqua gaze narrowed furiously in contradiction to my luminous appearance, hissing in angered tones as I clutched the towel to my chest.

"What is wrong with you!? Don't you knock?" Amusement curved the Hybrid's lips up in a smile, his arms folded over his broad chest as he continued to observe me from the doorway, shamelessly roaming every inch of naked skin with hungry eyes. "If I knocked, I would not have caught you like this, would I?" Feeling immensely uncomfortable beneath his stare, I feigned an indifferent expression and pushed past him towards my bedroom, bravely nudging him out of the way and earning a chuckle from my company.

"What are you doing here, Klaus? Figured you'd be long gone now you got your body back." Attempting to sound less nervous than I felt, svelte fingers reached for the wardrobe to find clothing for me to wear, my discomfort ever increasing whilst in his presence. Klaus pushed away from the bathroom door to claim a seat upon the foot of my bed, the very image of him amongst my flowery bed sheets and cuddly teddy bears almost made me laugh. "I was intending to leave town, but then, I found something worthy of me staying." I did not like the sound of that, and peered at him over my naked shoulder, a frown creasing my otherwise smooth brow.

"Not you." Klaus quickly interjected with his trademark smirk gracing handsome features, and somewhat embarrassed to even have thought I might be the reason, I turned away from him once more to hide blushing cheeks. "And what urged you to come into my house completely uninvited?" Annoyed tones escaped plush petals as I grasped my favourite nightgown and pulled it on behind the slight privacy of the closet door, feeling more at ease once my curves were properly concealed. What would Tyler say when he found out about this. He'd grow to hate his Sire even more than he already did. Stepping out from behind my makeshift screen, I copied Klaus' earlier actions and folded slender arms over my chest, staring him down.

"I fear I have some dreadful news. Information that I simply cannot keep to myself. It would be wrong to hide it from you." The Hybrid spoke, whatever message he came to deliver did not seem to cause him harm at all, fuelling the fear that something horrible was about to be revealed. Had something happened to my friends? My mom? Tyler? Oceanic hues widened as I stepped forth, silently commanding him to continue. "It's Tyler. It seems while he was away breaking his sire bond to me, he met a girl. A wolf. She helped him. Understood him. Quite the beautiful creature. And...Well, I know you are clever enough to imagine what happened next." Klaus' lip curled in a smug smirk as he observed my reaction to his words, calloused fingers folded in his lap. His little speech made my stomach turn, bile rising at the back of my throat until I could take control of my feelings. Inhaling deeply realization hit me. He was lying. Of course he was lying. He would do anything to punish Tyler for his disobedience. It was all a lie. It had to be. The alternative was too painful.

Braving whatever fear I held for this man, I allowed determined footfalls to lead me in his direction, trembling with anger and disgust upon the very sight of him. "Get. Out. Of. My. House." The Hybrid parted his lips to put his pearly whites on display, rising to his feet and towering above my small form as he reached out to tuck damp curls behind my ear. "If you want to take this anger out on me, love, there are better ways to do it. " His eyes roamed my body suggestively the short moment I allowed him to touch me before pulling away from his strong fingers. I was not amused by his attitude, and made that very clear as I growled: "You disgust me, Klaus. You are a despicable excuse for a man, and no woman in her right mind would ever desire you. " His eyes darkened, and I knew in that very moment I had crossed his line of tolerance. His hand shot forth and coiled in my golden locks, tugging me painfully close as he released a growl of his own, rippling through his chest so harshly I could feel the vibrations.

"I admire your bravery, Caroline. It is one of your finest qualities. But perhaps I have been too lenient with you? Perhaps it is time I put you in your place?" Uncertain what the meaning of his words held, a feeble whimper escaped me upon feeling the burning pain in my scalp, my own fingers coming to clutch at his wrist in an attempt to loosen the pressure. "Let go, you bastard!" Yelping as Klaus forced me on my tip toes by tugging on my blonde mane, his gaze sought mine, yet I promptly closed my eyes to avoid the danger of his compulsion. "Look at me, Caroline. I can be so very kind should you be deserving." Pained features creased in resolution and I forced my eyelids to remain shut, unwilling to grant him the pleasure of my submission.

"Fuck off!" Unable to witness his reaction, I still noted the slight shaking of Klaus' body, as if silent laughter had taken a hold of him. The silence that followed made me uneasy, and though I felt his hold upon my hair loosen and vanish completely, I knew he was still standing before me. I could smell him. Feel the warmth of his body so close to mine. The tip of Klaus' nose brushed over my shoulder, and soon I felt the soft touch of his lips near my throat, parted ever so slightly to take my flesh between blunt ivories, leaving a trail of subtle love bites in their wake. Then there was nothing but pain. Powerful, pulsating pain that spread from the base of my throat to my every extremity. Heavy eyelids shot open to gaze at the monster before me, his hues ablaze with yellow fire, his canines elongated to the familiar hybrid fangs. Clasping a hand over the source of my agony, I found my skin to be sticky with blood, trembling fingers withdrawing and tainted crimson. "You bit me!" The sickening fear from earlier washed over me once more, the torment caused by his venom only increasing my state of panic, and aquatic orbs were soon clouded by tears. This seemed to have no effect on Klaus. No mercy. Reaching out to brush the pad of his thumb over my bleeding wound, he brought it back to his lips and indulged in the droplets of blood that clung to his skin, a sadistic grin on display. Backing away towards the door, his broad form soon disappeared down the hallway and all that was left was the sound of his taunting voice. "When you are ready to apologize, give me a call, love."


	2. Chapter 2

"You saved me. I owe you my life, beautiful." Tyler's familiar voice roused me from my slumber. He was stood at the foot of my bed, his broad back turned to me and his face out of sight. Furrowing my brow in slight confusion, I pushed past the dull pain that spread through my entire form with every heartbeat, and propped myself up to sit. Elevating lean fingers to brush my fair curls - damp with sweat - away from my forehead, I squinted aqua oculars in my boyfriend's direction, murmuring softly. "Tyler?" He didn't respond to the sound of his name, nor did he appear to have heard me at all, but continued to talk to someone facing him. It was a girl, yet no details of her appearance were revealed to me, all hidden behind Tyler's muscular form. The female said nothing, but I could see her press against my boyfriend's chest, his arms winding about her as they locked lips. I felt as if someone had driven a stake straight through my heart, my emotional turmoil far surpassing the physical, and a veil of tears clouded my vision. "Tyler, what are you doing!?" My voice was nothing but a meek whisper, and neither of the people before me reacted upon the sound of my agony. "Told you so, love. You should have listened." Klaus' husky tones came from the doorway, his pale eyes directed at me in my bed, a look of smug satisfaction gracing his features.

Heavy eyelids fluttered shut, attempts to block out every sound and painful visual images were made, and suddenly everything fell silent. Tyler was gone. His mystery girl was gone. Klaus was gone. And I was all that was left. This had happened for several hours. The werewolf venom was still infecting my system and vivid hallucinations came more often than not. Falling back onto my bed, tremors took a hold of my exhausted form and made the task of locating my phone from the nightstand a lot more challenging. With a lot of effort I managed to compose a text message for the Original Hybrid, swallowing whatever pride remained within me to plead for his help. I couldn't take this anymore. "Please come back." Mere ten minutes passed before Klaus was stood in my doorway, much like he had in my hallucinations, his arms folded across his chest as he watched me struggle.

"Have you finally come to your senses, sweetheart?" He murmured as he approached me, reaching out to coil one hand about the back of my neck in order to prop me up against the headboard. My throat was burning with thirst, and my voice was barely audible once I managed to speak. "Please, let me take your blood." Taking a seat on the side of my bed, Klaus brushed a few blonde strands of hair away from my forehead, fixing a stern gaze upon my face. "Two words, Caroline. Say it, and I shall heal you." The bastard wanted me to apologize. Of course he did. Shifting uncomfortably on the mattress, I allowed disgruntled tones to escape me, hoping it would sound sincere. "I'm sorry, Klaus. Please, help me." The Hybrid's full lips twisted in a smile, eyes twinkling with smug satisfaction as he tugged open the top button on his shirt and cut at the skin of his chest, a small trickle of blood escaping him.

"Thatta girl." Strong fingers cupped the back of my neck once more and brought me forward to be cradled against Klaus' torso, fangs elongating as the scent of his blood spread through the room. A loud groan elicited from the Hybrid as my soft lips clamped down about the wound he had created, sharpened canines delved into his flesh to deepen the cut further, greedily swallowing every droplet of blood given to me. Almost immediately, the agony lessened, and the need for my antidote turned into a feeding frenzy. Klaus chuckled appreciatively at my eagerness, yet used his hold upon my golden tresses to tug me back, the pad of his thumb trailing over my bloodied lips. "Steady, love. " Panting for air, I refused to meet his gaze and feigned exhaustion in order to close my eyes as a pink tint decorated my cheeks. "So sweet." His thumb elevated to brush over my burning cheek, amusement evident in his voice before he rose from my bed and tugged me along with him, supporting my weight by coiling one arm about my waist.

"Let us get you cleaned up, Caroline. Would not want your mother to worry, now do we?" My current lack of energy hindered me from arguing, and I simply allowed Klaus to lead me to my bathroom. Slipping two calloused digits beneath the strap of my nightgown, he tugged impatiently upon the fabric in a gesture for me to undress before stepping away to turn the shower on, eventually leaving me in peace to have some privacy. Stripping out of my damp clothing, I stepped into the steaming cubicle and breathed a sigh of relief as the warm water washed over me. Hearing no sounds from my bedroom, I found comfort in the belief that Klaus had left, and allowed myself a lengthy shower with no concern for what might be happening outside the bathroom door. Washing myself of blood and sweat and most of my shame, I immediately perked up and felt a gnawing hunger tear at my insides for the first time since last night. Longing for the bloodpacks downstairs in the fridge, my motivation to dry off and get dressed became much greater, and after peeking out into my bedroom to make certain the Hybrid was not lingering, I darted for my wardrobe to pull on sweats. The minor sensation of relief that had washed over me now everything felt okay was too good to be true. I should have known.

"You must be hungry." He was standing just inside the room when I turned around, but he was not alone. Beside the Hybrid stood, Mark, my next-door neighbour, and a freshman at Mystic Falls High. "What is he doing here?" Alarmed tones spilled from my lips in a hurry, eyeing both men with mingled curiosity and fear. Whatever Klaus had in mind, it would not be good. "You must feed Caroline, and dead blood won't do it. Have a taste...straight from the source." The Original Hybrid gestured to Mark's bare throat before plunging his own fangs into smooth skin upon noticing my hesitance. The crimson escaped deep bite marks and danced over the young boy's pale neck, dripping onto the floor of my bedroom and rousing my hunger. "No. Get him out of here!" I hissed, backing up several paces until my back was pressed to my wardrobe, panic taking a hold of me the more I longed to drink from the poor human. Klaus closed the distance between us with a bloodied grin, Mark following in his footsteps as if having been silent instructions to do so, causing me to cower as I attempted to stifle my bloodlust. "Come now, love. Allow yourself to live a little, eh?"

The Hybrid crooned as he cupped my chin in his large hand, forcing me to meet his gaze it was not long before my free will was pushed aside and replaced with his own. "Drink, Caroline." Surging forth to wrap both my arms about Mark's shoulders, sharpened ivories pierced his jugular in order to indulge in the crimson that lay beneath. In the back of my mind, I could hear Klaus chuckle, yet the sensation of tasting fresh human blood drowned out the Hybrid's presence. With no concern for my victim's safety, I continued to drink until the human had no more to give me, and it was only when I felt his heart give in that realization hit me. I had killed him. Stunned to silence, I watched as the limp body fell from my arms and landed heavily upon my bedroom floor, a different kind of torment taking hold of me as I noted the fearful expression on my neighbour's young face. Klaus came up behind me, muscular limbs wrapping about my petite form as he pressed his lips to the shell of my ear. "Now, doesn't that feel better?"


	3. Chapter 3

Since Tyler continued to elude my phone calls, eventually it was a very reluctant Damon that showed up on my doorstep in the early hours of the morning. Klaus had long gone and left me responsible for the fresh corpse in my bedroom, which I had promptly stowed away in my bathtub as I scrubbed frantically at the bloodstains on the carpet, attempting to rid myself of the evidence of the horrors that had happened here. The growing sunlight streamed in through large windows, illuminating my tearstained face as I elevated my cyan gaze to greet Damon with a strangled sob, which only earned me a roll of his eyes and an exasperated sigh. "What did you do, Blondie?" The elder Salvatore brother queried as he observed my dishevelled appearance, following the trail of crimson on the floor to the current location of Mark's body.

"It wasn't my fault. I swear." Seated on my knees with a washcloth clutched in both hands, meek tones escaped me as I lowered my head in shame, struggling to face the haughty expression on Damon's features. "Klaus...He was here. He compelled me." The male vampire's handsome visage flashed with a sudden emotion that vanished as soon as it had come; sympathy. Throwing another glance at the dead body in my bathroom, he pushed away from the doorway and reached for my left arm, pulling me onto my feet in a blur of movement. My knuckles had turned white from grasping at the damp cloth, and Damon had to pry my fingers open in order to relieve me of the piece of fabric, carelessly throwing it to the floor prior to tilting my chin up with one finger. "What did he want?"

Wiping furiously at my cheeks with the back of my hand, I mulled my answer over, genuinely a little uncertain of why Klaus had come here in the first place. "He's pissed at Tyler, and he's taking it out on me." It was the only conclusion that made any sense to me. The Original Hybrid had once confessed he cared for me, that he wanted me, but I still could not find it in me to believe him. He was evil. And evil could not love.

Damon's piercing gaze scrutinized my delicate features; his eyes narrowed in a way that made me believe he could see right through me. Luckily, he didn't press the matter, and appeared to accept my answer, elevating broad shoulders in a shrug as he made back for the bathroom. "Well, now I'm here, you should get to school. Would rouse suspicion if you were to miss class." His words surprised me, for I had truly expected him to have made this entire situation a lot harder than it had to be. Swallowing thickly in relief, a wave of gratefulness washed over me as I nodded and went to gather my books and bag from the closet. "I'll go get ready in my mom's bathroom. She's still not home from work, so..." Bringing a change of clean clothes, I headed for the door with great eagerness, dying to get out of this house and away from the horrid memories of the night prior. Pausing just before the hallway, I glanced back at Damon over my shoulder and whispered my thanks, aware he would be able to hear my every word with ease. The male vampire gifted me with a slight smirk, the very one I could never interpret and disappeared within the confines of the powder room. "You owe me, Blondie."

As it turned out, school did nothing to distract me from the searing guilt that burned through my veins, tugging at my insides with every waking moment and leaving me a neurotic mess. Mark's fearful expression continued to haunt me all through English literature class, and well into History, until a new problem reared its ugly head. Still flying high on the sensation of having ingested fresh human blood, every living being surrounding me turned into walking, talking Happy Meals. Trembling fingers toyed with my pencil as I attempted in vain to listen to the teacher lecture, only to end up snapping the damned piece of wood in two and earning quizzical glances from Stefan, Bonnie and Elena alike. Blatantly ignoring them all, I shifted what little focus I had to the blackboard, reading the same sentences over and over without fully understanding the meaning they held. All I could think about was my next meal. Who would it be?


	4. Chapter 4

By the time school was over and I had reached Tyler's house, hunger was gnawing at my insides, causing blood to rush to my cheeks and transforming angelic features to that of a monster. Willing the face of my inner demon away, I knocked fervently upon the front door of the Lockwood mansion, barely able to contain my impatience. The door eventually swung open to reveal my boyfriend; tall, muscular and tanned. So dreamy. But not even Tyler's best attempts at puppy-eyes would distract me from my mission now, and the longer he looked at me before speaking, the more my anger grew. "You don't know how to answer a phone anymore? I've been trying to call you all morning, Tyler!"

The hybrid's full lips parted to expel a soft sigh, guilt washing over his gorgeous face as he hovered in the doorway, making no attempt at stepping aside to allow me inside. "I'm sorry, Caroline, I didn't know. My phone must be out of batteries or something..." Chocolate orbs made an attempt to avoid my own oceanic gaze, keenly observing my feet rather than facing me. Something was definitely wrong. "Hey Tyler? Can I have some more of this scotch? It's so much better-..." A female voice unknown to me caused both Tyler and I to peer back into the house, my jaw falling slack as a dark haired beauty appeared at my boyfriend's side. She was clad in a simple white dress, the material clinging to her lithe body perfectly as if the garment had been designed with her in mind, reaching to the tops of her sunkissed thighs, while a leather belt accentuated her tiny waist. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Her emerald eyes scrutinized my face, attempting to decipher the tension that lay thick between myself and Tyler before she extended her hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Hayley. You a friend of Tyler's?"

I didn't shake her hand. I didn't want to put myself in temptation of crushing every bone in her slender fingers. The scent that surrounded her distinctly belonged to a wolf, and at first I was blown away by how similar her fragrance was to Tyler's. Until I realized the scent wasn't hers at all. It simply lingered on her skin after having been touched and caressed by the Hybrid before me. It was all so clear now.

"Caroline..." Tyler started in a warning tone as he saw the transformation take hold of my features, spidery veins decorating fair skin as blunt ivories elongated to sharp fangs. Rage coursed though me at the thought of the man I loved betraying me, cheating on me, with this...epitome of perfection. The burning thirst that had settled at the back of my throat did nothing to improve matters, and the sound of Hayley's quickening heartbeat as I crossed the threshold to the Lockwood mansion made me salivate. "Caroline!" Tyler growled in husky tones once more, clearly apprehending what might happen should I lose control. I had not felt this way since the first weeks after my vampire transformation. In a few seconds, Klaus had completely destroyed my success as a peaceful predator, and I hated him for it.

"I should go." Hayley mused nervously, her mossy hues shifting between Tyler and I as she took a few tentatively steps backwards, intending to exit through the kitchen door. "Oh no, you won't." I hissed, surging forth in an attempt to grasp the female wolf and keep her from leaving, wishing for them both to admit what had happened here before I came over. Tyler's brawny fist came out of nowhere, colliding with my deceivingly delicate jaw and knocking me off balance, causing me to land flat on the cold, stone floor. Golden curls hung like curtains before my face as I tilted my chin up, staring at the hybrid in disbelief as I realized what had just happened, too stunned to notice Hayley's fleeing form rushing past me.

"You hit me..." A whimper tore through my petite body, the palm of my hand cupping the sore spot where Tyler's fist had landed, the emotional distress of this situation far worse than the physical. Cyan optics were clouded with tears, and as Tyler made to approach me with an apology lingering on his lips, I inched away, unable to bear the thought of him touching me. "Care...I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Tyler, mate." Klaus' somewhat amused voice interrupted from the entryway to the library, where he most likely had been lurking with his hybrids all along. "I think it's time you go upstairs and get cleaned up." With an uncharacteristic fatherly authority, The Original Hybrid ordered his progenies to lead Tyler away, only met with a few sullen objections from the Young Lockwood that sounded suspiciously like: "This is my damned house."

Still fuming, and carrying a broken heart, I shakily pushed to my feet and brushed blonde tresses from my face in order to face Klaus, eyes darkening maliciously. "If you say: I told you so...I will kill you." He chuckled, well aware my threats were empty. He was invincible, after all. Crossing the floor with his usual cocky demeanor he extended one arm and offered me his hand, silently commanding me to come with him. "Let's get you a drink, hm?"


	5. Chapter 5

"That's not the way to my house." I had barely noticed the detour Klaus decided to take as I occupied the passenger seat of his stolen vehicle. Overcome with grief and shock after the recent events at the Lockwood mansion, and the heartbreaking information it had provided me with, even the Original hybrid had realized I was currently bad company. Having refused to accept the drink given to me back at Tyler's house, it appeared Klaus had given up on rousing any fun from me and had offered to drive me home. "I said I would take you home. Didn't say whose home." The man beside me smirked lazily with one hand on the steering wheel, earning a subtle roll of my oceanic hues. I was in no mood for his games. Not now. Not when I felt as if my life had fallen to pieces.

Noting I was displeased by his tone, Klaus shifted his gaze to observe me, his voice taking on a more serious tone. "Would you rather go to your own house, where your mother will interrogate you, and Tyler will most likely come looking? Or do you wish to have a few hours of solitude?" Plush petals tightened in a thin line, refusing to admit that the idea of spending some time at the Mikaelson mansion just became increasingly more tempting. Interpreting my silence as acceptance, Klaus did not stray from the route he had chosen, and soon enough we had parked outside the grand house he had forced his hybrids to build. Once upon a time, I would have been delighted to be in the presence of such luxury, to be surrounded by antique furniture and expensive art. Now, it meant nothing at all.

Carelessly dropping my book bag in the entrance hall, I allowed Klaus to lead me through to the sitting room where I took to stand before the lit fireplace, absentmindedly watching the dancing flames as thoughts of Tyler and that skank, Hayley , claimed my mind once more. Too preoccupied with my own sorrows, I did not notice the young woman that had entered the room upon Klaus' request until the scent of fresh blood tugged at my senses. Met with the sight of the hybrid's fangs buried within the compelled female's throat, a whimper of desperation escaped me as it roused hunger to gnaw at me, as it had all day. Ever since Klaus had forced me to drink...

"Want a taste?" Displaying a bloodied grin, he withdrew from his victim and offered her up to me in a nonchalant manner, clearly expecting my self control to be non-existent at this point. "No. Let her go." Despite my strong desire to drink the woman dry, I willed myself to turn away, reminding myself that I was not like him. I was not a killer. Not a willing killer.

Her footsteps grew faint moments after, and without looking I knew Klaus had allowed her to leave for the time being. His voice came from behind me, at a closer proximity this time and took me by slight surprise. "I know you must be hungry. There is no use in denying it." Folding my arms across my chest as cerulean spheres focused on the fire before me once more, I murmured sullenly. "I'm fine. Blood is the last thing on my mind right now." He chuckled, seeing straight through my lies as if he could read my thoughts. With his sharpened canines still on display, he bit into the skin of his wrist and created a wound much like the one he had used to heal me with the day prior. "It will not be as good as human blood, but it will dull your cravings. Come now, you need to feed, Caroline. Especially after the day you've had." Scoffing indignantly, I briefly closed my eyes to suppress my rising anger. He was the one to blame for my misfortune in the first place. Most of them, anyway. "What, are you my father now? I already had one of those. Don't need another."

"I am most definitely not your father, Caroline. But I will be more than happy to give you a spanking should you need to be disciplined." Klaus leered. "Now, drink." Coiling his arm about me, the Hybrid forced my parted lips to meet his bleeding wound, my feeble objections muffled by his skin. From the first drop tasted, I was a lost cause. His blood did not hold the same nourishment humans' did, yet it was rich and filling and gifted me with warmth I hadn't felt since I was alive. I felt the subtle brush of his fingertips over my hipbone, delving beneath the flimsy material of my shirt to boldly caress silky skin. A little voice at the back of my mind screamed at me to stop him, to pull away and make a run for it. But the intoxicating taste of his essence and skilled touch were all too much to resist, and the thought of how Tyler would react if he knew this, encouraged me even further. He had betrayed me, and though I knew it was petty, I wanted my revenge.

Upon noticing my hesitation in withdrawing from him, Klaus' wandering digits grew more adventurous and ripped at the fabric of my bra to gain access to perky breasts. Eliciting an involuntary gasp as he found his destination, crimson brims parted from his wrist in time to watch his bite marks heal, pressing the expanse of my back against the hybrid's chiseled chest. My breath continued to escape me in subtle gasps, eyelids fluttering shut to conceal cerulean spheres that gleamed with the yearning for his touch. Klaus' calloused fingertips enclosed about one rosy bud, tugging and fondling the delicate flesh as his warm breath spilled over the side of my neck, driving me wild with desire.

"Yield to me, Caroline." He growled in husky tones, vibrating against the shell of my ear as his free hand came to toy with the button of my jeans. The words spoken caused my fair brow to furrow as their meaning registered in my mind. Yield to him. What did that mean, exactly? To accept his monstrous nature? To forget about all the harm he had caused my friends and I in the past? I couldn't He was not deserving of my forgiveness. Pushing out of Klaus' embrace in a surge of strong movements, I whirled about in a blur of golden curls to face him, hissing through gritted teeth and secretly amused by the look of surprise upon his dashing features. "Never."

Pivoting on my spike heeled boots, I tugged at the disrupted fabric covering my torso, attempting to straighten it before leaving. Klaus' hand locked about the back of my neck before I could even exit the sitting room, his superior strength used to fling me onto the ridiculously expensive sofa that stood before the fireplace. His broad form came to hover above me, one knee used to part my slender legs before he dipped his head to claim my lips in a demanding kiss. Growling against the hybrid's brims, I deliberately sucked his lower petal into the warm confines of my mouth, grasping at his flesh with blunted ivories until I tasted his blood for the second time today. Having earned a satisfied hiss from Klaus upon inflicting slight agony, he put his pearly whites on display in a smug smile as he withdrew from me, determined hand dipping below the waistband of my jeans in search of my most sensitive flesh. "That wasn't a question, Caroline, but a command. Yield. To. Me."

The hybrid's thumb pushed past the barrier of lace panties to be welcomed by the heat that pooled between my thighs, my cheeks flushing bright pink in embarrassment when unable to deny the affect he had upon my body. Lithe shoulders lifted from the plush sofa cushions beneath me in a feeble attempt to escape, but Klaus' remaining hand shot forth to coil about my throat, pressing me back down with ease and silently ordering me to stay put. His pale gaze settled upon my blushing visage as commanding digits teased silky folds, skilfully caressing my sensitive bundle of nerve until I could no longer withhold the moans of pleasure that had built within me. Writhing in bliss beneath Klaus' ministrations, the sounds that spilled from my mouth coxed a smug smirk to claim his face, and by the time strong digits entered my slick core, I knew the battle was lost.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh. My. God." As the final breath of ecstasy escaped me, Klaus withdrew his fingers from the confines of my jeans and brought them to his mouth. Tasting my essence that still lingered on his skin, I saw the change in him immediately; aqua optics flashing golden as he turned from gentle lover to demanding predator. Fighting to catch my breath while little aftershocks of pleasure coursed through my lithe body, he denied me the time needed to recover from his ministrations and large hands grasped at the denim still covering my hips and legs, tugging them off in one quick motion. The look reflected in the hybrid's eyes as they traversed my smooth thighs and wet panties was almost frightening. Like a wolf observing his intended prey.

Swallowing thickly as the instinct of self-preservation set in, I pushed myself up to sit in a hurry, cautiously reaching for my discarded jeans as I averted my gaze from his. "I can't do this. It's wrong. For so many reasons." What would my friends say if they had seen me now? If they knew what I had allowed this monster to do to me? They would never forgive me. Klaus barely allowed me to finish speaking before he leaped from his seat and surged forth with a growl, harshly pressing my body up against the nearest wall. There was no trace of gentleness in him now. Just raw, primal lust and his intentions to satisfy it.

Calloused digits coiled in my hair and forced my cheek to rest against the hard surface before me, his remaining hand directing my backside to press against his crotch where a noticeable bulge was trapped beneath denim confines. "I'm not asking for your permission, Caroline. Just taking what is rightfully mine." Klaus' guttural growl coaxed a shiver to crawl up my spine, and I pressed both palms of my hands against the wall on either side of my head, testing his hold upon me by pushing back against him. The hybrid's hand left my hips, and the sudden sound of his belt being undone made me freeze for the briefest of moments, listening intently to decipher his movements as he remained somewhat outside my line of view. "Klaus..." I tried in a warning tone, though it sounded more like a whimper, not at all as commanding as I had intended.

Writhing between the hybrid and the wall, my slender fingers curled into talons upon feeling the flimsy material of my panties being ripped away, wincing subtly as the lace cut into the side of my hip before vanishing completely. Klaus' lips came to hover over the side of my face, the tip of his tongue tracing the shell of my ear as he chuckled darkly. "Hush now, love. Plenty of time to scream my name later." You can't allow this to happen. You have to do something. Fight. My mind whirled with thoughts on how to escape this situation, to keep from making everything so much worse than it already was. Yet my body betrayed me and refused to yield to nothing other than Klaus' touch, a soft moan expelled from parted lips as the head of his manhood caressed my silky folds from behind, involuntarily arching my back to press against him. "That's it, Caroline. Give into me."

Sucking in a sharp breath of air, curled fingers clawed at the surface of the wall as he pushed within me, taut walls struggling to accommodate his impressive length. One muscular arm coiled about my waist as Klaus pulled me back against him, strong hips slammed into me with increasingly hardening thrusts in a demand to be accepted by my tight core. I had never felt such strength from a man before, nor the impeccable skills which he possessed as he moved against me, and I could not help but moan my pleasure from the very start. It felt unreal.

"Who do you belong to, love?" Klaus warm breath spilled over the back of my neck as he continued his relentless assault to my quivering body, the smug smile that graced his lips almost audible from the tone of his voice. Short of breath once again, I gritted my pearly whites as I fought his hold on my golden tresses to look upon his face, hissing like a feisty kitten as our eyes met. "Go to Hell!" My little outbursts only resulted in amusement from the hybrid, and soon I felt his lips press to the nape of my neck. "Bad girl." A scream tore from my throat as the familiar sensation of hybrid fangs pierced my skin, painful venom instantly making its way into my bloodstream and providing me with a constant dull pain. He shushed me and pressed his muscular body tighter against mine, leaving no space between us as he drew pleasure from my heated core, simultaneously pushing my entire being closer to the edge of tormenting bliss.

Strong muscles rippled about Klaus' length as I came close to my peak, and upon noticing he withdrew from me completely, leaving me a whimpering mess until he turned me about to face him and wrapped both my legs about his waist to claim me once more. As if hypnotized by the hungry look in his eyes, my gaze was unable to stray from his until the searing bite marks he had left on my skin demanded my attention once more. Allowing my eyelids to fall shut with a slow sweep of my lashes, I pressed my lips together in a tight line to keep from crying out in agony. Klaus' hand came to rest at the back of my head, and in a gentle contrast to his unrelenting hips, he pressed my lips to his throat, silently granting me permission to take his blood.

Sharpened canines plunged gratefully into the junction between his throat and shoulders, greedily sucking to welcome his crimson essence into my mouth. The pain that had graced the back of my neck soon vanished, only to be replaced by a similar sensation at my shoulder, the Original's teeth piercing my skin for the second time today and feeding of my blood as I did his. Unaware of the consequences this would have, I gave into the waves of bliss that washed over me as we exchanged vital liquids, my cry of ecstasy muffled against Klaus' body in the same manner his growl was stifled against mine.

Trembling and undulating in his strong embrace until the end, I had no idea his blood was tainting my own, infecting my being with a darkness I might not ever be able to recover from.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of chirping birds on the windowpane outside roused me from my restless slumber. Waking to unfamiliar surroundings and completely alone, I jolted up in the bed where I had been resting, surveying the bedroom until memories from the night prior washed over me. I was still at the Mikaelson Mansion, and judging by the scent that clung to sheets and pillows, this was Klaus' room. The very thought of our nightly activities caused bile to rise at the back of my throat, making me feel utterly disgusted with myself as I rushed out of bed to search for my clothes. Hesitating when the recollection of my garments having been torn to pieces by the hybrid, my gaze eventually landed upon a pale blue dress that had been folded neatly over a chair in the corner. Must have been one of Rebekah's old things. I felt somewhat reluctant to wear her clothing, but it beat the choice of wandering about naked, and eventually I allowed the soft fabric to grace my skin.

Pausing by the bedroom door to listen intently, I searched for the sound of Klaus' voice downstairs and realized he was not alone when I succeeded in my mission. It didn't matter who was paying him a visit, I just knew I would never be caught dead in a walk of shame from the hybrid's bedroom and opted to exit through the window instead. Stealthily crossing the floor, I reached out to pull heavy curtains aside to clear my path and suddenly found my hand to break out in painful blisters as the sunlight caught my skin. Hissing in pain, I withdrew to the shadows to inspect what damage, had been done only to find the burns completely healed. Furrowing my fair brow, cerulean optics trailed over my index finger where a daywalking ring usually resided, panic stirring within me when I found it to be missing.

"Looking for something, Caroline?" Klaus' voice alerted me to his presence and I whirled about to see him hover in the doorway, his strong fingers holding my ring up on display before pushing it down the pockets of his jeans. My eyes ablaze with fury, I surged forth to take my disgruntled feelings out on him, desperate to get my ring back as I knew I would not be able to leave without it. Not during the day, anyway.

"Give me the ring back, you fucking mongrel!" The back of my hand came down strongly across Klaus' jaw, the smack of it resounding through the room yet the blow barely caused his head to turn. I thought I recognized a hint of satisfaction in his darkening gaze as he advanced on me, appreciating the animalistic nature that had overwhelmed me in my moment of anger. In a flash of impossibly quick movement Klaus had me bent over the foot of his bed, the skirt of my dress raised to expose a pert backside that soon became decorated with red imprints of the hybrid's palm and fingers. His hold upon me was too strong to fight, and my cheeks burned scarlet with shame and humiliation as Klaus continued his assail upon my behind, a series of whimpers escaping me with every firm smack. "I told you I had no qualms in disciplining you should it be needed, sweetheart. And you need to learn some respect." The sensation of being completely helpless and in his power made me feel shameful and left me utterly speechless, even more so when the familiar feeling of warmth spread between naked thighs.

How could he have such an effect on me? How was he able to arouse me even when he was causing me pain? The smugness more than noticeable in his voice, I could feel Klaus' hungry gaze roam my exposed curves, calloused fingers gently stroking the painful marks he had left upon my skin. "My, my, Miss Forbes...already dripping wet. That's my girl." The condescension finally too much to bear, I squirmed with all my might beneath his ministrations, growling and uttering profanities beneath my breath until he delivered the final stinging blow to an already sore backside. The promise of tears irritated cyan spheres as Klaus tugged me up to stand by my golden tresses, the thin fabric of Rebekah's dress falling down to conceal the source of my pain as well silky thighs.

Turning me about to face him, Klaus dipped his hand within the pocket of his trousers and withdrew my enchanted lapis lazuli ring, holding it up for me to see, yet making no signs of intending to return it to my care. The fingers on his remaining hand grasped my delicate chin and he forced me to meet his gaze, my tears not phasing him in the least and his predatory grin never faltered. "If you want it back, you shall have to beg me. Can you do that, love?" He was testing me. Curious to see if I could put my pride aside long enough to reclaim my property.

Averting my gaze for a few short seconds, damp eyelashes eventually parted as I swallowed whatever dignity remained within me, and whispered softly in the most genuine tones I could conjure. "May I have my ring back? Please, Klaus?" Prolonging the tormenting moment by staring me down, I was close to bursting with frustrations by the time he grasped my hand and slid the piece of jewellery onto my finger, securing me from the lethal rays of sun once more. "See? That was not so hard, was it?" The hybrid smirked, leaning in to place a kiss to my forehead that made me burn with fury. "Now, be on your way. I have business to tend to."

What kind of business Klaus had to take care of, I did not want to know, and I tried to leave the memory of him and our sinful night together behind as I crossed the threshold to my house. Eager to wash and get out of the Original Bitch's hand-me-downs, I climbed the stairs at a great speed, only to come to a sudden halt as I was faced with Tyler at the entrance to my bedroom. Clearly, my day was not about to improve. "What are you doing here?" I murmured in sullen tones as I pushed past him on the way to my closet, his mere presence causing the monster within me to growl in annoyance.

"Caroline, let me explain..." He started, apparently having expected me to cut him off. Upon noticing my silence, he continued. "Hayley and I, it's not what you think. We're just friends." Casting an incredulous look into the mirror where I observed his reflection, I scoffed and placed both hands on the curves of my hips. "Mhm...friends with benefits, I expect. She's awfully pretty." My words caused an exasperated sigh to leave Tyler's full lips, and pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers, I could tell he was getting agitated. "No. She's my friend. I owe her my life. But I've never _been _with her. Never even thought of it."

The sincerity in his voice made me shiver, and immediately I was attacked by strong sensation of guilt. Had I been wrong all along? Had I allowed Klaus to manipulate my mind? If so, if Tyler really was innocent...I had destroyed us. Lowering my head, too cowardly to meet my boyfriend face to face, I confessed my sins in nothing more than a whisper, dreading the consequences that would come of my words. "I slept with Klaus."


	8. Chapter 8

**[[Authors Note: I wrote this chapter very late at night, so it might not be my best. Still, it is important for what is to come next, so I hope you will give it a read ;)]]**

"You're going with me to Carol Lockwood's birthday party, Caroline. No excuses!" Being my mother's companion to an event at the Lockwood mansion was not exactly the evening I had planned. I would rather curl up on the couch in front of the TV with a tub of Ben & Jerry's, and wallow in self pity over my current predicament with Klaus and Tyler. But once my mother set her mind to something, it was hard to discourage her. Obstinance was genetic, apparently. The thought of facing Tyler after the way we had left things this morning, was heart wrenching. I had never seen such anger in his eyes, and had genuinely feared for my life until his fury transformed to agony, his masculine features an unfamiliar mask of sadness. Without even uttering a word, he had fled my bedroom.

The only good thing to come of this party, was that I got to make use of my newly purchased dress, and as soon as I draped the bright red material about my petite body, I felt as if a part of the old me returned. If I had to be out in public and feel like crap, at least I could look fabulous. I had just finished applying my lipgloss when my mom's impatient voice cut through the silence. "Caroline! We're going to be late if we don't leave now." Sighing in exasperation, I took one last glance at myself in the mirror to make certain I looked impeccable and finally descended the stairs to join my mother. It still baffled me how good she looked in when dressed up, and I knew compliments were in order, yet the bitterness I felt as she ushered me outside to the car hindered me in gifting her with kind words.

The short journey was made in silence except for the male voice on the radio, and gave me a few more minutes to obsess about what I would say when faced with Tyler again. The palms of my hands grew sweaty as I fidgeted with the skirt of my frock, and earned me a look of concern from my mom as she parked the vehicle. "Everything alright, Caroline? You seem...very distracted today." Intentionally avoiding her gaze, I feigned a complacent smile, and nodded. "Peachy keen."

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Lockwood!" My slender arms locked about Carol's form in an awkward hug upon entering the Lockwood mansion, and I felt her body go rigid, yet she offered me a kind smile. "Thank you, dear. Is my son with you? I haven't seen him all day." Perfectly shaped eyebrows elevated in surprise, and I looked about in a quizzical manner, searching for any signs of Tyler. "No, I haven't seen him since this morning." Concern took a hold of Carol's features, and I quickly added: "I'm sure he'll be here any moment, Mrs. Lockwood. He wouldn't miss this." It seemed I succeeded in putting her mind at ease, and I left her in the care of my mother to go in search of my friends. I found Stefan, Elena and Damon over by the table of refreshments, spiking their punch with alcohol from the elder Salvatore brother's flask. "Ohh, I could use one of those." I exclaimed in melodic tones as I snatched the glass from Damon's hand, bringing the fruity liquid to my lips to swallow a mouthful. The male vampire scowled and busied himself with a new drink, but Stefan and Elena seemed genuinely glad to see me.

"Care." Elena murmured with affection as she pulled me in for a one-armed hug, squeezing me tightly with her new vampire strength and gave me the impression she was trying to crack my ribs. "Hey Elena. Still trying to get used to your newborn powers, I see. " I giggled, rubbing my side with my free hand as she released me from her hold and flashed me an apologetic smile. "Yeah. Sorry about that." Stefan pulled Elena into a similar embrace, planting a kiss at the top of her head and muttering in low tones that she was doing brilliantly. The love between them so clearly on display roused feelings of happiness and envy at the same time, only because everything had turned out so horribly as far as my own love-life was concerned. "Where's Bonnie? Is she not coming?" I queried prior to allowing myself another sip of the disgustingly sweet, yet somewhat calming drink. The Salvatores looked to Elena for the answer, and then about the rest of the room inquiringly when she could not provide one. Damon's icy hues froze at a particular spot in the clusters of guests, and raised his chin to gesture for the direction. "There. With Klaus."

All three of us whirled about in a flash to gape at the sight before us, and even Damon looked mildly worried about the hybrid's intentions with the witch. He had her arm in a tight grasp and was whispering in hushed tones, which Bonnie replied to at once, her chin jutting out in defiance of whatever Klaus was requesting of her. "I'll go rescue Sabrina. You three stay out of it." Damon warned and headed off to aid Bonnie. Elena was suddenly whisked away by an old married couple who claimed to have been friends of her parents, and left Stefan and I to watch from the sidelines.

"Damon told me what happened. With Klaus..." Stefan started, and my eyes widened in alarm even as I lowered my head in shame. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Caroline. But it's not your fault. Once compelled, even killing becomes easy. Trust me, I know." The male vampire continued with a twinge of sympathy in his voice. He was so good at this. Never judging. Even when I most deserved to be judged. Unable to utter a single syllable, I allowed him to carry on. "I can't take away the pain or the memories of it, but I can help you make sure it doesn't happen again." Cerulean gaze observed the elder vampire curiously as he reached into the pocket of his coat and withdrew a small vial containing a mysterious liquid. He handed it to me without hesitation, and made sure my fingers closed firmly about it before leaning in to whisper. "Vervain. The last of our stash. We should be able to get some more in a few days, but until then this will have to do." Parting my lips to object, worried what effects vervain would have on me as I had not built up a tolerance like they had, Stefan held up a hand to silence me. "It will hurt for a little bit, but the result will be worth it. As long as it remains within your bloodstream, Klaus has no power over you." _If he only knew_, I mused silently. Klaus had some kind of power over me even I could not hope to understand. Still, this would help. Should I be able to ingest the venomous herbal liquid, he would never be able to force me to kill again. "Thank you, Stefan."

Pushing the vial into my purse after devouring my first painful dose of vervain, I excused myself from Stefan as soon as Elena returned to his side under the pretense of wishing to freshen up. But as I climbed the stairs to the second floor, I had a completely different idea in mind. I needed to find Tyler. Allowing delicate hands to grasp the railing upon the landing to steady myself from sudden weakness, I looked down at the party below, scanning the crowd for any signs of my boyfriend (If I could even call him that anymore), but found nothing other than Damon leading a flustered Bonnie away. Whatever had happened, at the very least she seemed to have sustained no physical injuries from her encounter with Klaus.

"Hello, Sweetheart." His firm body pressed against mine from behind, pinning me between him and the railing before me. I didn't need to turn around in order to know who had appeared so stealthily, and as the hybrid's arms encircled me I heaved an exasperated sigh. "Are you stalking me now? That's a very unattractive quality in a man." Klaus spun me around to face him, his face showing no signs of amusement as my challenging tone normally would have caused. He was upset, and therefore I knew little needed to be done before his anger would flare. I decided to hold my tongue. "I am not in the mood for games, Caroline. I need you to do something for me." Despite his cold demeanour, he leaned in close and allowed the tip of his nose to brush over my jawline, pausing as his lips reached my ear. "Your little witch friend, Bonnie, you are going to convince her to help me with a spell." I frowned, the subject of his and Bonnie's conversation now becoming clear. Obviously Bonnie had denied him, and this was what had caused him to be so displeased. What made him think I would aid him? Firmly placing my palms upon Klaus' chest, I pushed him away in order to meet his gaze, a sarcastic smile playing over my lips. "I really won't. You want a lapdog, you can find someone else. Excuse me." Intending to slip away from the hybrid now he allowed me room to move, I suddenly found my exit blocked as his muscular arm shot forth to wrap about my waist, his voice only audible to my ears. "I was hoping I would not have to force you, love. But you leave me no choice..." With a strong hold upon my chin, Klaus willed me to meet his gaze, his pupils dilating as he attempted to draw me under the influence of his commands. Yet before he could make any further demands, a look of confusion swept over his handsome features, and he took a step back to observe me. "What did you do?"

Blinking twice as confusion took a hold of me as well, I elevated slender shoulders in a shrug and shook my head so hard my blonde curls danced about my face. "What do you mean? I didn't—..." "Don't lie to me!" The hybrid erupted in a fit of anger, hissing every syllable. "Vervain. You have vervain in your system!" His bewilderedness turned into frustration, and he surged forth to lock both strong hands about my throat, making me gasp for air as I clawed feebly at his wrists. "This will not do, Caroline. This will not do at all." Unable to emit any other response than a choked wheezing sound, no one attending the party below noticed as Klaus twisted my neck clean round, severing bones and sending me into a state of unconsciousness. Once again, I was completely at his mercy.

**[[Author's Note: As there seems to be some confusion to why Klaus is mistreating Caroline, allow me to explain. Klaus is one of the most powerful creatures to have ever walked this earth, and possibly one of the most sadistic ones as well. Even with the people he claims to love, such as his family, he always puts himself first as we have seen countless times with Rebekah. In my story, Klaus is indeed very drawn to Caroline and might even be feeling something close to affection for her, but that does not mean he will allow his humanity to show at all times. The people in Klaus' life only stays alive for as long as it benefits him, and sadly that does include Caroline. The Original Hybrid takes what he wants, whenever he wants it, and cares not about the consequences this might cause. His biggest fear is to spend eternity alone, and now that there is no more human doppelganger blood left, he is unable to create more hybrids. The fear of being abandoned is also the cause to why he is clutching Caroline so tightly she is breaking. She is not just a plaything to him, yet he wants to possess her and all that she is, body and soul. If he has to cause her harm in the process to succeed, he will not hesitate to do so.]]**


	9. Chapter 9

Pain. Unimaginable pain, attacking every nerve this body possessed, transmitting impulses to a tired brain that caused me to jerk and spasm in agony. Nausea coiled about my insides like a serpent, squeezing the life from every organ that dwelled within me. Burning. Decaying. Dying. Any attempt at opening my eyes was quickly hindered by blinding discomfort, vision distorted and blurred as if I was looking directly into the core of the sun. Cold droplets of sweat trickled down my pale forehead, clinging to fair eyebrows and gracing sunken cheeks and chapped lips, the salty taste making me cringe as my tongue peeked out in search of nourishment. The rough pads of male fingertips trailed beneath my chin and tilted my head back, brushing damp locks of hair from my fatigued visage as inquisitive eyes settled upon me. "Call Klaus. Tell him if he wants to keep her alive, we should stop now. She looks like death..."

The unfamiliar voice urged me to make new attempts at returning to consciousness, yet the task still proved to be difficult. Heavy eyelids fought exhaustion to open, and when they finally succeeded, I wished I had never woken at all. Renewed pain took a hold of me, as if the sensations felt when sleeping had only been foreplay. Forcing flaccid lungs to draw breath, the sound escaping me was nothing but a rattling wheeze, and my head lolled back to allow me to look upon my captor's face. A young man, his skin the color of the darkest chocolate, hazel hues filled with mingled worry and guilt as they met mine. I did not know him. But the familiar scent that rolled off of him in waves as he moved about conjured one, single thought to my mind: Hybrid.

"He'll be here in a little while." Another voice sounded from the opposite side of the room, someone out of my line of view. "He told us not to stop." Silence ensued. Nothing but my laboured breathing and pacing footsteps could be heard. My eyes fell shut once more. Time held no meaning anymore. It could have been seconds or days until something happened. Somewhere, beyond this room, a door opened and slammed shut, causing my captors to scurry about like eager puppies awaiting their Master. He had returned.

"Caroline, love..." Klaus' voice roused me from the temptation of surrendering to unconsciousness, and my eyelids fluttered open to reveal my cyan spheres, finding him crouched down before me, one arm casually resting over my knees. The sight of him urged me to leap back in fright, but I possessed not the strength needed to pull off such a move, and as I averted my gaze from his face my surroundings became clear. I was sat in a simple wooden chair, my wrists and ankles chained to the piece of furniture in order to keep me from moving even an inch. On my left side, the crease of my elbow had been impaled by a shiny needle, harmless in size, yet the tubes connected to it made it seem all that more daunting. Frightened eyes traversed the plastic conduits, from the point of entry in my skin, to their very end in a plastic bag filled with blood. _My blood._ He was draining me.

Panic set in, yet I could not find the power to speak, nor move. My fear did not go unnoticed by Klaus, however, and he raised his hand to stroke gently over my cheek. "Shh, don't be frightened. Only a little while longer now." I did not understand. If he wanted me dead, there were quicker ways to get the deed done. Why did he prolong the moment like this? Did he really revel in my pain this much? A feeble whimper escaped me as I gave into exhaustion once more, and Klaus did not stop me from falling into the darkness.

"Wake up, Caroline." It was not the kind tone of voice that pulled me from my slumber, but rather the intoxicating scent of fresh blood. My eyes shot open with the urgency of a starved predator, the sensation of cold glass being pressed to my mouth caused my lips to part, the thick crimson fluid that had pooled in the crystal now seeping down my parched throat. The nourishing essence ignited flames of life within me, my pain lessening as I found my hands untied and free of needles, and I pressed slender fingers to the bottom of the tumbler to speed up the process, greedily devouring every drop.

Klaus smiled down on me as he withdrew to refill the glass from a matching decanter beside me, but before he had a chance to, both my hands surged forth to grasp the container. I didn't have the time to be courteous or ladylike. I just needed to feed. The hybrid threw me a bemused look, and put the empty glass away as he watched me drain the entire content in one gulp. Panting for air once I finished, I allowed the glass pitcher to fall to the floor and smash into a thousand pieces, anger alight within me now I had the energy for emotions once more. "Why are you doing this?" I hissed, clutching the armrests of my chair so tightly the splinters of wood began to yield beneath my strength.

"Don't be angry, sweetheart." Klaus flashed me his trademark smirk, one I currently despised. "It was the quickest way to relieve your bloodstream of that vervain." He spoke as if I had brought this on myself, as if I deserved to be punished for thinking I could elude his compulsion. Narrowing my eyes to slits, I pushed from the chair on slightly unsteady feet, only to be caught in his embrace before my legs could potentially give in beneath me. "Careful, Caroline. Give your body a few more minutes to heal, won't you?" The perfectly manicured nails adorning my fingers dug into the flesh of the hybrid's chest as he kept a hold of me, tearing through the fabric of his shirt to draw blood, wishing to harm him in any way I could. This only drew a chuckle from him. "You hate me, don't you?"

Tilting my head back to meet his gaze, I spoke through gritted teeth as I shifted my weight from one leg to the other, testing my returning strength. "I don't hate you, Klaus. I could never hate the pathetic." Again, my words and actions roused nothing but amusement from the man before me, and it only made me despise him more. Finally summoning up the will to push away from him, I looked about the room until I caught sight of my shoes, crossing the floor in order to retrieve them. I wanted to leave here as fast as I could. Of course, it was naive of me to think this would happen easily, and as Klaus gestured to the room that lay beyond this one, I froze. "Leaving already? I would have thought you wished to say goodbye to Tyler first."


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" My fair eyebrows shot skywards as I hurried to slip my pumps on, looking at Klaus over my shoulder in disbelief. "Tyler's here?" I had thought it odd that Tyler had seemingly disappeared after our argument this morning, but figured he simply needed some time alone to digest the heartbreaking information I had provided him with. Eyeing the closed doors leading to the room next to us, I surged forth in a rush to pull them aside, my heart pounding wildly in concern for my boyfriend's safety.

_"Indeed. He showed up yesterday morning after you left. It was rather amusing."_ Klaus smirked, his arms folded behind his back as he sauntered up behind me. Pulling the sliding-doors aside to reveal a trussed up Tyler, a horrified gasp escaped me much to the Original Hybrid's amusement, and after a short moment of hesitation, I sprang to his side. Tyler's arms and legs had been safely secured with thick chains, and his back rested upon a wooden rack that had been placed almost upright, probably increasing his discomfort. The skin beneath the iron chains carried wounds, both bleeding and blistered and as I boldly reached out to tug the bindings away, my own fingers hissed with burns. Quickly withdrawing while sucking in a sharp breath of air in surprise, Klaus' voice sounded from behind me, pointing out the details of Tyler's restraints. _"Ah, yes. I would not touch that. Vervain mixed with a hint of Wolfsbane makes a wonderful concoction."_

Observing Tyler with concerned features, I refused to look at Klaus when speaking to him. "You monster." A table of various instruments had been placed up against the wall, something that looked like it had once belonged in the Dark Ages, yet appeared to be unused for the moment being. Tentatively reaching out to cup Tyler's jaw, I whispered softly as tears clouded my vision, pleading with him to wake. "Tyler? Baby? Can you hear me?" The young Lockwood stirred and his eyelids shot open, as if suddenly roused from a nap. Upon seeing me before him, he shifted in his chains and recoiled from my touch, a look of utmost disgust and disappointment claiming his face. _"Get away from me, Caroline."_

I knew the reasons for his anger were just, yet his words felt like a knife to the gut. Obeying his order, I reluctantly withdrew and took a few steps back, never releasing him with my gaze. He didn't seem to have been harmed by anything other than the venomous herbs, and I made a silent prayer that Klaus had no real intentions of using the horrid instruments of torture on him. "Why are you doing this?" I turned to meet the Original Hybrid's gaze, my cyan pools unable to reflect anything but the despair that rose to my surface. "What did he do to deserve such treatment?"

_"Like I said, love, your precious Tyler paid me a visit yesterday. He stabbed me in the back with a butter knife from my breakfast table. It was rather pathetic."_ Klaus mused, as if speaking to himself. _"I can't have my hybrids showing me such disrespect. I am pleased, however, that you decided to reveal our little secret."_ He was smirking now. That infuriatingly smug smirk that made me want to claw his face off. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Tyler flinch as if having been struck across the cheek, making me feel nauseated with guilt. "He's suffered enough. Let him go!" I demanded, every fibre of my being burning with hatred for the beast who continued to harm those I cared for the most.

_"Are you giving me orders now, Caroline?"_ Klaus' sauntered towards me with a devilish gleam in his oceanic hues, his every step countered by my own as I made to back away from him. Unknowingly moving further and further away from the chained-up hybrid, I did not notice I had been herded from the room until Klaus slid both doors shut and turned to face me. My voice trembled as it escaped plush petals, and as he continued to approach me I never ceased to move until my back hit the far wall. "I meant to add a please at the end..." I whispered, not at all my usual confident self. Having been aware of Klaus' infatuation with me (or obsession, as Damon liked to call it), I had always believed he would refrain from harming me. But of course, I was wrong. He didn't care who he hurt, as long as it served some purpose in his twisted plans. I had the feeling should I want to make it out alive, I would have to play his game.

To my surprise and relief, Klaus left some space between us this time, coming to a halt a few feet away from me, he canted his head to the side as his gaze shamelessly wandered every inch of my body. _"I like the challenge you present, sweetheart. I like your honesty. But of course, I will not hesitate in ripping you to shreds should you cross the line." _He smiled, yet his eyes remained cold. Inhaling a shaky breath, I nodded once to notify him I understood, and he elevated his hand and gestured towards the exit. _"You may go for now. Go home. Get some rest. I shall provide you with a task later. Oh, and Caroline...stay away from the Vervain."_

Eagerly heading towards the door, I came to a sudden halt once I remembered Tyler in the other room. I couldn't leave him here. Not in the barbaric hands of Klaus and his sired-whipped hybrids, who were now lingering in the hallway before me. Noticing my hesitation, Klaus perked a brow inquisitively as I whirled about in a blur of blonde curls, silently questioning what was keeping me. Gathering as much courage as possible, I decided to close the space between us, sashaying across the floor to meet him with an exaggerated sway of my shapely hips. "I don't want to leave." The Original Hybrid looked puzzled. Then suspicious. Reaching out to take a gentle hold of the front of his shirt, I pulled myself closer and leaned in to murmur in sultry tones. "Let Tyler go home." He opened his mouth to silence me with a growl, yet I pushed on through, playing the role of a coy teenage girl. "Cause I don't think I can do this with him here. I want you to make me feel as good as you did the other night." I didn't have to fake my blushing cheeks, cause as soon as the words were spoken, my skin flushed pink and I averted my gaze as my lips curved in a shy smile.

I didn't know if Klaus truly believed I wanted him, if he believed I needed affirmation of my beauty after Tyler had so clearly rejected me, or if he knew I was simply trying to get the young hybrid out safely; it didn't matter. He responded to my touch instantly, and ghosted forth to pin me against the wall where I had been stood earlier. His heated gaze settled upon my face as his demanding hands delved beneath the skirt of my dress, and involuntarily I melted into his touch, hating myself for enjoying every single caress he gifted me with.

_"Clark, make sure Tyler gets home safely. Miss Forbes and I require a few hours of privacy."_


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as I no longer felt Tyler's presence in the mansion, I fully surrendered to the seduction of Klaus' demanding lips. They pressed against mine, his tongue parting rosy brims to gain access to my mouth, battling for domination of the kiss as his arms locked around me. Very aware that some of his hybrids still lingered nearby, I was barely able to withdraw from Klaus long enough to make my demand. "Take me to bed."

This was one order Klaus had no problem obeying, and in a flash of impossibly quick movements, the Original Hybrid scooped me off of the floor and darted up the grand staircase. He moved with so much grace it seemed we were liquid for a short moment, and it left me speechless in awe. For a monster, this man was deceivingly beautiful. Bursting through the double doors to Klaus' bedchambers, he dropped me gently onto the luxurious bedspread of his bed, hovering over me like the predator he was, eyes alight with desire he needed to sate.

My mind whirred with thoughts of how much I hated him, but my body had already betrayed me. Heat spread across porcelain cheeks and were tinted pink under the intensity of his burning gaze, my heart fluttered frantically beneath my ribs as his hard body pressed down on mine. My determination to refuse him seemed to have vanished out the window the very moment his lips met mine.

Shifting gently atop of me with a hum that sounded like a dark chuckle, Klaus reached for the drawer of his nightstand, the clanking of steel coming together challenging my curiosity, and I canted my head to the side to sneak a peek in trepidation. Handcuffs. Delicate features cracked in an entertained grin as sparkling eyes settled back on Klaus' face above me, watching him incredulously. "Those won't hold me. "

Klaus pushed himself up to sit, straddling my waist and making it nearly impossible to move. He elevated his arm, the cuffs dangling from his index finger as he peered down at me. _"Correction: Normal handcuffs will not hold you. These are special. Perk of knowing so many witches." _My amusement soon vanished, and I swallowed thickly, instinctively squirming lightly beneath the weight of his body. Klaus' gaze never strayed from my face, and his lips parted in a gleeful leer. _"Do you trust me, Sweetheart?"_

I eyed the handcuffs warily. "Never." My reply didn't seem to discourage Klaus in the slightest. In fact, he busied himself with clamping my wrists in the shackles, and to my surprise I didn't even fight. What would be the point anyway? He would always win. _"Then perhaps it is time you give me a chance to earn your trust." _The manacles were fastened above my head against the headboard, and as his hands left mine, I tugged experimentally upon the deceivingly slender chains, testing their strength. He was right. No matter how hard I pulled, they did not yield.

_"Mmm...beautiful."_ Klaus' bold fingers distracted me from the sticky situation I had landed myself in, the tips of his calloused digits trailing feather light touches over my collarbone and down towards my cleavage, pressing impatiently against the red fabric that covered my breasts. Inhaling a sharp breath of air, my smooth brow furrowed as I noted the intentions reflected in his eyes, quickly objecting. "Don't tear my dress. It's haute couture!" He laughed at this. A genuine chuckle that signalized I had taken him by surprise with my sudden outburst. _"I do enjoy this colour on you, love. Perhaps you have a point."_

His hands came to run up my sides, searching for the zipper of the silky garment and succeeded immediately. Pulling upon the metallic head in one fluid motion, he was soon well on his way in undressing me, causing me to shudder in anticipation, inhaling to make my taut stomach even flatter and sinking into the mattress as far as I could. He had seen me naked before. But it was different this time. The urgency that had overtaken him last time seemed to not exist at all now. He was taking his time. Exploring and devouring my body with his sight and touch. It made me feel more vulnerable than I ever had been, and the handcuffs weren't exactly helping.

_"You're shivering, Caroline."_ Klaus murmured in husky tones as he tugged demandingly upon my dress, shimmying it down my curvaceous hips and shapely legs until I was laid wearing only my lacy bra and panties. _"Are you nervous? That's adorable." _He cooed, his inky pools raking my half naked form with appreciation. "Shut up." I growled, some of my sassy confidence returning to me once the fire in my belly grew stronger.

His upper lip curled in a sneer as he placed his knee between my legs, parting my thighs wide to gain access to my heated core. One hand shot forth to tug the lace of my panties aside, exposing my glistening sex to the cool air and the rough pad of his thumb came to rub teasing circles over my sensitive clit. My hips jerked up into his hand in response to his sudden touch, heat pooling between my thighs from the very first caress and I tugged languidly upon my restraints as a soft moan escaped me. Wrapping his free arm about the top of my left thigh, Klaus held me in place with his superior strength, intent on delivering the delicious torment on my flesh without allowing me any control whatsoever. Soon breathing in shallow gasps under his ministrations, it became increasingly more challenging to keep from screaming my pleasure. Especially when he, without removing his teasing thumb, used a fingernail on his remaining hand to create a small incision in the flesh of my thigh, his head dipping to claim the little trickle of blood with his hungry mouth.

"Klaus...I can't...I'm gonna..." My breath hitched and my heart galloped as waves of delectation threatened to take me to the apex, craving this release with every fibre of my being. Groaning in disappointment as Klaus withdrew his hand from my sensitive bundle of nerves, and even more so as his lips released the skin of my thigh, I writhed impatiently beneath him in a silent demand of receiving my reward. He grinned devilishly at my reaction, leaning in to take one long lick at the length of my wetness, causing me to shiver in unrelenting delight until he moved away once more, his jaw and lips glistening with my sweet honey. _"You are very eager for me to please you, sweetheart, considering how you despise me and all."_ He taunted, his warm breath spilling over my throbbing flesh. _"Do you want to come?"_

Stifling a whimper of desperation and pursing my lips together in a thin line, I nodded once and allowed him to capture my gaze with his. I truly did despise him. Though at current moment, it was mostly because he had denied me my much coveted pleasure. _"Then you shall have to earn it."_ Klaus growled, pushing himself up on his knees as he tugged his sweater off and made quick work of the shirt that lay beneath, exposing his gloriously rippled chest to my eyes. Using my restraints to copy his actions, I pulled myself up to sit, resting my back against the headboard as I watched him undress, my mouth suddenly feeling very dry. "What's that supposed to mean, earn it?" I queried, and attempted to shy away as he approached me. The sound of his belt coming undone instantly caused another wave of liquid heat to pool at the apex between my thighs, and I pressed my legs together in slight embarrassment as his grin became more and more predatory.

Klaus didn't answer my question, and only forced my legs apart once more until they rested on either sides of him, his crotch dangerously close to my face as his jeans were discarded of. Swallowing hard as I felt the warmth of his body, unable to take my eyes off his thick girth before me and earning a satisfied chuckle from the Original Hybrid. I knew what he wanted me to do now. It was obvious, really. And despite myself, I found the thought of tasting him to be incredibly tempting. Tilting my head back to look at him, I tugged gently upon the handcuffs for emphasis, whispering in unusually dulcet tones. "I need my hands."

He shook his head, reaching out to stroke the side of my face with one hand, his eyes gleaming with darkened lust. _"No, you don't." _Returning my focus to the 'task at hand', I leaned in to try and capture the head of his cock between my soft lips, groaning in frustration when it eluded me and caused me to trail my mouth down the side of him instead. Clearly appreciating my eagerness, Klaus soon grasped his manhood to hold himself steady, finally granting me the opportunity to take him within the warm and wet confines of my mouth and we both shuddered in delight. He was exquisite. Pushing myself further down on him, I sucked greedily on every inch he allowed me to access, both his hands coming to tangle within my golden tresses as he bucked his hips towards me, fucking my mouth to sate his primal need of pleasure. _"Good girl, "_ he whispered whenever I choked and gasped for air, rewarding me with my efforts by stroking my hair affectionately. With every passing second, I became more and more eager to taste him, his upcoming release a whole other kind of reward I had begun to crave.

Klaus growled and groaned as his pure carnal euphoria erupted in a blinding explosion, and to my delight he finally spilled within me, my gaze glued to his handsome features as they contorted in bliss. Eventually allowing me to withdraw, I still took the time to lick him clean, devouring every drop not captured by my mouth earlier, and pulling away grinning. Like the cat who got the cream.

I didn't know what had come over me, or what had changed during the last few days to make me feel such an attraction to Klaus. And right now, I didn't care. I just wanted him. I wanted him to touch me. Devour me. Possess me completely, and make me feel desired in a way no other man had ever managed before. Not even Tyler.

He released a sigh of contentment as he looked down to meet my eyes, capturing my chin between his thumb and forefinger and dipping his head to claim my lips in a kiss. I had managed to please him; something I once had believed to be impossible, and I was unable to suppress the pride that radiated within me. Klaus' eyes shone with wickedness as he slipped away, settling between my legs once more and tugged my panties aside, my inner thighs now slick with arousal that made him smirk triumphantly. _"Quite ready, are we?"_ I squirmed, the confidence that had briefly swept over me suddenly replaced with the anticipation of more wonderful torment. He flicked his tongue over my clit, and my hips bucked in response, my entire body shuddering violently from the unexpected gesture. Humming with satisfaction at my reaction, he captured my hardened nub between his lips, sucking so hard I thought I might come right then and there, leaving me screaming and writhing beneath him. Again, he withdrew before my body had its much needed release, and tiny beads of sweat now clung to my forehead, my frustrations reaching new levels, causing me to clench my hands to fists. "Klaus...please stop your teasing. Please."

With absolutely no warning, he pushed two strong fingers within my slick core, curling them inside of me to stroke my inner walls while his tongue returned to lavish my swollen clit. His skilled digits worked me mercilessly, his chin and hands becoming coated in my juices as he tended to my sensitive flesh, all the while forcing me to watch him, to make sure I knew who was granting me this pleasure. My eyes fluttered closed at one point, and the punishment for such was delivered by a harsh blow to my sex with the palm of his hand, causing me to yelp from the sudden pain. I dared not look away after that. Unable to control the sounds that left my throat as Klaus proceeded with his relentless torture, I knew it would not be long until he pushed me over the edge of bliss. Every bone in my body seemed to have turned liquid, every limb having lost its strength, and my skin was just too sensitive. I couldn't handle it much longer.

A cruel sneer sounded from Klaus' lips, and his husky voice sent a powerful vibration through my entire body. _"Do you want to come, love?"_

"Yes. Yes!" I whispered breathlessly, pleading with the man between my thighs to grant me the ecstasy my body craved. "Please!"

_"Then say you are mine. Tell me you belong to me completely. Yield. To. Me." _

His words coaxed a whimper from me, and my eyes stung with tears of frustrations. I would never be his. I couldn't make myself say it. No matter what my rewards would be. "No. I can't." Having expected his anger to flare and for our passionate evening to end, I was filled with both surprise and further despair as Klaus growled one last retort before burying himself within my sex, starting the process of teasing all over again.

_"As you wish. We have all night, Caroline." _

__**[[Author's Note: Someone is going to regret this come morning...]]**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke at what seemed like the crack of dawn, curled up against a warm body whose arms were draped about me. _Tyler._ I smiled as I attempted to wake properly from my slumber, pressing my nose to the male's chest to inhale his delectable scent: Expensive liquor and...blood? Blinking twice in confusion, I raised my head in order to get a good look at my 'bed-partner', and felt immediately nauseated by who I found. _Klaus. _The sight of the sleeping beast was most unusual. He looked almost innocent in this state, but I knew very well that even in his rest, he was a vicious monster.

Oh God. How could I have allowed this to happen again? After a few moments obsessing about my most current mistake, I soon grasped gently at Klaus' muscular arm and lifted it high enough for my naked body to slide out of bed, trying my very best to leave him sleeping. If I was lucky, I would be able to make my escape without waking Klaus or any of his obnoxious hybrids. Successfully locating my gown, I dressed in a hurry and didn't even bother checking my reflection in the bathroom mirror like usual, before I slipped outside.

_"Well, well, who is this tasty, little strumpet?"_ As I closed the door behind me and turned around, I suddenly found myself face to face with Klaus' younger brother, Kol. He was easily recognizable with his well coiffed hair, chiselled features and devilishly handsome smile; a Mikaelson family trait apparently. So much for leaving this place unnoticed. Folding my arms over my chest, my brow furrowed incredulously as I took a few steps away from the bedroom door and down the hallway, boldly approaching the man before me. "Did you just call me a whore in old-people-talk?"

_"I'm sure it's not the first time you've heard that."_ Kol grinned, sauntering down the hallway with the arrogance he always carried. Not fully illuminated until he was stood mere feet away from me, the youngest Mikaelson brother casually pressed two fingers to his lips as his inky spheres gave me the once-over. _"I shall have to applaud my brother for his taste in women. Though I always believed he preferred elegance and class to...cheerleaders." _ A cruel smirk claimed Kol's lips, awaiting my reaction to his taunting insults. I had heard worse. Hell, I had been given worse during the past 24 hours.

Lowering my head for a brief moment as I allowed my amused gaze to roam the male's body, eventually coming to a halt when our eyes met, staring fearlessly into the darkness radiating from him. "You talk a big game, Kol. You must be overcompensating for shortcomings in other...departments." Flaunting a suggestive smile, I subtly eyed the bulge concealed beneath his denim trousers, pulling away just in time to notice the ire that suddenly rolled off of him in waves. Kol's fingers twitched, as if he was eager to wrap them about my neck. I stepped back instinctively and both my arms fell to my sides, brushing against the silk of my dress. Fuck.

_"Kol."_ Klaus' voice sounded from behind me, and for once his presence offered me more relief than distress_. "Leave Caroline alone. She is not for you." _ I could feel his breath upon the back of my neck, faintly disrupting my blonde curls before he moved to stand before me, facing his younger brother with a growl of dominance. That was my cue to leave. Or at least, I wanted to. Pushing past them both with no words of goodbye, I had just reached the top of the stairs as Klaus caught up with me, always lingering a few steps behind. _"Won't you stay for breakfast, sweetheart?"_

I wasn't sure if it was a genuine offer, or if he was simply mocking me, but in either case I would decline. Hitting the bottom step with the sole of my shoe, I turned to look at him over my shoulder and caught sight of movement out of the corner of my eye. Distracted, I glanced towards the dining room, momentarily meeting Elijah's gaze before he turned away. What was this? A family reunion from Hell? Hesitating, I finally turned my attention back to Klaus who had come to stand at my side, throwing him a look of feigned apology. "Oh gosh, you know I would, but I really don't want to."

This earned a subtle chuckle from Elijah, though he quickly composed himself to keep from revealing that he could clearly overhear our conversation. Ever the gentleman. Klaus cast a sour glance in his brother's direction before gently grasping at my upper arm, leading me from the entrance hall and out the front door. _"As you wish, love." _ He sounded reluctant to let me leave, yet something in the way he constantly tried to capture my gaze told me he was not really letting me go at all. "I'll be on my way now." Attempting to pull away, Klaus responded by grasping my chin in his firm hold, forcing me to look upon him. And one look was all it took. His aquatic hues met mine and within a few seconds I was drowning in them, not even attempting to resist as he pushed his will onto me. _"I have a favour to ask you, and you will agree to help. I need you to convince your little witch friend, Bonnie, to do a spell for me. She knows the details, so you do not need to. Don't stop until you've succeeded. Can you do that for me, Caroline?" _

I nodded, a small smile curving my lips. Of course I could do that. It sounded like the easiest task in the world. I would ask Bonnie, and she would agree. After all, I was pure brilliance when it came to manipulating my friends. And if she refused...Well, I would kill someone she loved, and try again.


	13. Chapter 13

_"This is nice, Caroline. It's been a while since we've had coffee – just you and me."_ Bonnie smiled, and looked at me over the brim of her coffee mug, her olive eyes exuding warmth. Lifting my svelte shoulders in a slight shrug, and casually slipping my pink cardigan back in place as the fabric fell in response to my motion, I pressed my lips together in a small smile. My coffee stood untouched before me. Cold. I already felt nervous. I didn't need caffeine to add to my unease. "Yeah, you know, I just figured it'd be nice to catch up." I said in the most cheerful tone I could conjure up, toying with the hemline of my skirt beneath the table as I cast a glance at our surroundings.

I had invited Bonnie to join me at The Grill by a text message a few hours earlier, and had been pleased when she accepted. Klaus had bestowed me with a very important task. So important, in fact, that he had compelled me to make certain I would not disappoint him. I knew Bonnie would be reluctant, because she always was when the topic of aiding Klaus came up. So I had brought her here, out in public under false, cosy pretences to soften her up before I revealed my true intentions. The last hour had been spent talking about Bonnie's boyfriend, Jamie, and her newborn vampire mother. About school and the upcoming dances and events of the town, and the preparations that needed to be done in order for them to be a success.

It was perhaps my lack of enthusiasm during this conversation that had sparked Bonnie's suspicion. It was rare that I had the ability to shut up about party outfits and event planning, and clearly my "Mhmm's" and "Sure thing" wasn't enough to keep Bonnie satisfied. _"Hey, Care...you okay? You're awfully quiet today."_

Shifting uncomfortably in my seat, I could feel the urge to spill my guts become magnified, and I placed my elbows upon the table, leaning in close to the ebony beauty across from me. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something." I confessed, and tucked a few stray stands of golden curls behind my ear. Bonnie nodded and copied my actions, sliding closer to make sure our conversation was kept in private. _"Okay. Go for it."_

Licking across my lips, I subtly cleared my throat before elevating my gaze to meet hers, whispering in hushed tones. "Klaus came to see me this morning..." Bonnie frowned, a scoff threatening to be expelled from her throat. "Just let me finish, okay?" I said urgently, holding up a hand to silence her. "Klaus came to see me. He wanted me to convince you to do a spell for him." By the look on Bonnie's face, I could tell she knew exactly what kind of spell I was talking about. Klaus had tried to talk her into it already. "I don't know the details exactly, but..." I hesitated, unwilling to reveal that I had been compelled to perform this task. I knew Bonnie too well. She would not agree to do this for that reason alone. "I need you to do this."

_"How can you ask this of me, Caroline? Don't you know how agonizing magic is for me at the moment? You're supposed to be my friend."_ Bonnie hissed, her eyes ablaze with annoyance now. Tension lay thick in the air between us, and though it pained me to push her like this, I needed to continue. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Willing my blue gaze to well with tears as I observed my hands upon the table, my voice suddenly became weak, and even I was impressed with my little performance. "You have to do this, Bonnie. Please? Klaus...he threatened my mom. He said he's going to kill her if I fail to convince you."

Bonnie blinked twice in surprise, and sat up straight, her angered features instantly turning sympathetic as she watched my first tears fall. Inhaling deeply, she averted her gaze, and after a long moment of contemplation, she gave me the reply I so desperately wanted. _"Fine. I'll do it."_ She whispered reluctantly, and my shoulders sagged with relief.

I asked Bonnie if she wanted me to come along to Klaus' mansion (safety in numbers and all that), but she had instantly declined my offer and basically ordered me to go home and keep an eye on my mom. _"I don't want you involved in this, Caroline. The way Klaus keeps looking at you...it freaks me out."_ She said and a noticeable shiver ran down her spine before she exited the bar. Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I pushed myself up to stand and slipped out of the booth, feeling content and immensely guilty at the same time.

_"Word of caution, Caroline."_ A familiar male voice sounded from behind me and I whirled about to see Elijah sitting by the bar counter, his back turned to me. Several tables lingered between us, and I would not have realized he was talking to me had he not spoken my name so clearly. Nobody heard but me. Supernatural hearing came in handy every now and then. Hesitating a few moments where I stood, eventually I sauntered down between the rows of tables to take a seat at the Original vampire's side. We had never really talked before, but according to Elena he was the most reliable of the bunch. He spun around in his stool to face me with such grace and elegance it made him look out of place, and I suddenly felt more nervous than I had in a long time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I queried, secretly wondering if Klaus had sent him to keep an eye on Bonnie and myself. The hybrid clearly had trust issues. _"It means, I have seen plenty of young women fall for Niklaus over the centuries, and I am sad to say it never ends well." _Elijah said, his tone of voice indicating that this was not at all an awkward topic for him. My cheeks flushed with color, and I averted my gaze, needing to take a few moments to compose myself before replying. "Right...Well, I haven't fallen for your brother, and I'm not going to. He's an ass." I huffed and folded my arms across my chest. Elijah's lips twitched in a slight smile, and my brief fear that he might punch me for insulting his brother immediately vanished.

_"I am glad to hear that. But do be careful nonetheless."_ He murmured, and I flashed him a look of confusion. Why did he even care what happened to me? _"You are a lot different than other vampires, Caroline. You are kind and sweet, and your humanity still lingers. Those are rare traits in our kind. I would hate to see that light extinguished." _Elijah continued, quickly draining the content of his wine glass before pushing to his feet in one fluid motion. "Why are you telling me this?" I arched a brow as I watched him prepare to make his retreat, yet he offered me no answer to my question. Elijah only flashed me a secretive smile before making his way toward the exit, leaving me in my seat looking and feeling utterly perplexed.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonnie parked her Toyota in the grand driveway outside of the Mikaelson Mansion and gnashed her teeth together as she strode up to the door. Her hands were curled in fists at her sides and her gaze narrowed maliciously as she waited for someone to respond to the doorbell, filled with ire directed towards Klaus for continuing to threaten the people of Mystic Falls to get what he wanted. The witch was more than reluctant to aid him in any way, yet she knew if she didn't, people would get hurt. People she cared about. Caroline._

_Few moments later, the door swung open to reveal The Original Hybrid. He was clad in a grey shirt, dark jeans and that disgusting smirk he tended to flaunt at anyone with a vagina, and it made Bonnie want to gag. "Bonnie, what an unexpected pleasure." Klaus grinned, moving aside and opening the door wide to allow her access to pass. The witch pressed her full lips together in a thin line as she brushed past him, holding onto the strap of her bag so tightly her knuckles turned white. "It's not unexpected at all, is it, Klaus?" She hissed as she twirled about to face him, a look of utmost annoyance gracing her features. "You sent Caroline to change my mind, after all."_

_Klaus closed the door behind him and placed both hands at his back, leaning forward slightly as he dipped his head to confirm Bonnie's words. "And convince you, she did. I am most pleased." He grinned. _

_"Let's get started. I don't want to be here a minute more than necessary." Bonnie growled under her breath and started towards the room Klaus had gestured for her to use, striding across the floor with determined footfalls and her head held high. Klaus had already explained what he wanted done when he had cornered her at Carol Lockwood's birthday party, and the spell wasn't all that complicated. Still, Klaus didn't deserve any of her efforts, really. "I have the map you need." Klaus said, waving his hand toward the coffee table where a map of all five continents had been neatly laid out, each corner pinned down by expensive crystal paperweights. _

_Bonnie cast an incredulous look at the map, having expected the drawings to be purely of The United States. "Let me get this straight: You want me to do a locator spell in order to find this warlock you once knew, and there are absolutely no limitations?" Dropping her bag to the floor, Bonnie exhaled heavily and took a seat before the low table, eyeing the map as if she had never seen anything like it. _

_"Well, love, if this search was easy, I would not have required a witch's help, now, would I?" Klaus sneered, leaning against the far wall to provide Bonnie with space as she prepared, yet keeping a close eye on her every move. He needed this to work. He needed to find Cedar, the shaman no one had seen for centuries. And the Bennett witch was his last hope. _

_"So, where is Caroline this evening?" Watching as Bonnie unscrewed a jar of what appeared to be grains of glitter, Klaus posed the question while feigning little interest in the subject of the blonde goddess, earning him a dark glare from the ebony female before him. Bonnie's lips twitched in a slight smile, filled with self-satisfaction as she directed her gaze back to the map beneath her hands. "Let's just say, you won't see her in a very long time."_

**[Meanwhile]**

Unable to fight the ever growing exhaustion of the last few days, I collapsed onto the couch in front of the TV the very moment I got home from The Grill. If everything had gone according to plan, Bonnie would be with Klaus this very moment, performing whatever spell he so desperately needed done. I just prayed he wouldn't hurt her.

A shadow landed upon my porcelain face and caused me to sit upright in a flash, fearful eyes roaming the room until they landed on the familiar features of Stefan Salvatore. His emerald hues reflected concern, yet I didn't realize anything was truly amiss before Damon appeared at his side, a complete contrast to his younger brother as he only displayed boredom. "Guys...?" I said hesitantly, slowly rising to my feet and attempting to decipher the cryptic look on the Salvatores' faces. Something was definitely wrong. Was it Elena?

_"Sorry for not knocking, but this is kind of urgent."_ Stefan started, and Damon scoffed, muttering beneath his breath in hushed tones, his words obviously not meant for my ears. _"Just snap her neck and throw her over your shoulder, brother. No need beating about the bush."_ I narrowed my eyes at the elder Salvatore brother, but he didn't seem to notice, and Stefan brushed him off with slight irritation before turning his attention back to me. _"Caroline, Bonnie told us Klaus compelled you again. I found that hard to believe seeing as I gave you that vervain a few days ago..."_ He was watching me cautiously, as if he would be able to see the signs of compulsion upon my face. How had Bonnie known? Was it some kind of witchy power?

I said nothing, and my silence seemed to confirm the brothers' suspicions. Damon inched closer, like a lion preparing to pounce on his prey, and made me feel uneasy. Stefan threw his arm out to stop his brother moving, expelling an impatient sigh as realization washed over him. _"Please come with us, Caroline. Bonnie cast a spell on the boarding house, rescinding Klaus' invitation. He won't be able to get to you there."_ That was unexpected. The thought of them inviting me to stay at their home had been the furthest from my mind. It was tempting, yet at the same time, I found that a small part of me wanted to be available to The Original Hybrid. A tiny, miniscule part. Just as I parted my lips to argue my way out of this, Damon closed the distance between us in a blur, his face pressed to mine as he growled. _"Pack a bag, Princess."_

The two men left me no choice. I could come willingly, or they would force me. After packing a few of my belongings in a bag, including clothes and toiletries, we were on our way back to the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan ushered me inside by placing a gentle hand upon the small of my back, keeping me close in case I should try and make a break for it. The sun had already set and left the house illuminated in an eerie glow, the remnants of light shining in through the coloured windows and landing appropriately on the drink table. I felt as if I could devour an entire bottle of Damon's bourbon at this point. At the back of my mind, I wondered what else Bonnie knew, and what information she had shared with our friends. If they knew I had spent the night with Klaus, surely they would have said something by now? Or at least, Damon would.

_"Make yourself at home."_ Stefan smiled kindly, gesturing towards the assembly of leather couches before pouring all three of us drinks. I perched on the armrest of the nearest sofa, accepting the glass Stefan put in my hand, yet refusing to answer any of the questions that were asked mere moments later. I didn't feel like talking.

The heavy silence that had fallen over the room for the past fifteen minutes, vanished abruptly when the sound of a human heart beating erratically caught our attention. Damon, Stefan and I rose to our feet simultaneously, just in time to hear a loud knock on the door, and Damon surged forth to open, his eyes gleaming with visible foreboding. There, in the driveway, stood Klaus and Bonnie. The Hybrid's hand was resting on the back of Bonnie's neck, keeping her steady even though her knees seemed to be trembling. Dried blood decorated the skin beneath her nose, as it so often did after the witch performed grand spells, and turned my stomach with worry. Darting forward to relieve my best friend from the immediate danger, Damon's arm coiled about my waist and kept me inside the house, hissing in my ear. _"Have you forgotten why we brought you here in the first place?"_

"What did you do to her!?" Furious tones escaped me, spat in Klaus' direction while I fought Damon's hold on me. I could feel Stefan tense up beside me, clearly displaying signs of worry for Bonnie's safety as well, yet not crossing the threshold in order to save her. None of us would be fast enough. _"She's perfectly fine, sweetheart."_ Klaus growled, anger radiating from him in waves. _"For now." _

Damon's fingers dug into my sides, his bruisingly harsh grasp on me almost causing me to whimper, and made Klaus glower. _"What do you want, Klaus?"_ Stefan inquired in husky tones, and the hybrid shifted his attention to the younger Salvatore brother. _"Give me Caroline, and the witch is free to go."_ He said, in falsified pleasant tones while increasing the pressure on Bonnie's neck to emphasize the severity of the situation. Give me Caroline. As if the Salvatores had any claim on me to begin with. I snorted, but the nasal sound was drowned out by Damon's sarcastic remark. _"I thought you already had a vampire Barbie. Or have you driven Rebekah away again?"_

I didn't catch Klaus' reply, for my focus was now solely on Bonnie's face, her smooth brow creased in despair, her heart continuing to beat wildly. She was so scared. What the hell had he done to her? Whatever it was, it was my fault. I had been the one to send her there. I needed to rectify my mistake. The very moment I felt Damon's arms loosen about me just a tad, I brought my elbow up to collide with his face, the sound of his nose breaking echoing through the driveway. He groaned and instinctively backed away to compose himself, leaving me just enough time to dart outside (despite Stefan's attempt at stopping me), and in the blink of an eye I had replaced Bonnie at Klaus' side. The hybrid turned smug, and his muscular arm coiled about my slender shoulders in a most possessive manner as he met Damon's gaze.

The witch was pushed forward and Stefan caught her in his embrace, gently cradling her to his chest as feeble sobs rippled through her chest, her tearstained face pressed to his body and hidden from sight. All I could do was cast my three friends a look of apology before Klaus whisked me away, and though we were moving at a supernatural pace, we both caught Bonnie's trembling words. _"He's taking her to Europe." _


	15. Chapter 15

We were greeted at the airstrip by a wildly overweight man in a pilot's uniform, and I cast a quick glance at Klaus who still clutched my arm in his iron grip. Was this our captain? I had never been in a plane before, but surely it had a weight limit? Klaus didn't seem concerned whatsoever, however, and nodded to the man in greeting before brushing past him to ascend the stairs.

_"Howdy, ma'am!"_ The pilot, whose shiny name tag informed me his name was Toby, said and flashed me a great, big smile. It made his bushy moustache twitch, and I suspected the unruly hairs must have tickled his nose. "Hey..." I whispered uncertainly, and allowed myself another moment to observe him. His stomach hung down to his thighs, and it made me wonder how long it had been since he had seen his own penis. Klaus cleared his throat, and I turned my attention back to the Hybrid who was just about to enter the plane. Taking a few steps forward, I paused once my hands rested upon the railings of the stairs, tilting my head back to meet Klaus' gaze.

"Where are you taking me?" I said, feeling very uneasy about this whole arrangement. He had not said a word to me since we left the Salvatores.

_"Europe."_ Klaus responded, and extended his arm in a gesture for me to take his hands once I too had climbed the stairs. He was watching me expectedly, and the gleam in his eyes was one that practically dared me to run. Europe? That was indeed intriguing, and though I willed myself not to move, my feet didn't heed my orders. I slipped my fingers into the embrace of Klaus' hand and in a most gentlemanly manner, he helped me inside.

"Why are you taking me to Europe? I can't just up and leave the country! I don't even have a passport! And I need to tell my mom that..." My short rant of panic faded to complete silence as my new surroundings came into view. The private plane was beautiful. It looked more like a fully furnished apartment than a plane. Numerous leather chairs were placed about the cabin, with set tables in between them, and resting upon expensive Persian rugs. Flat screen televisions were lining the walls, and out of the corner of my eye I could see a large fridge containing champagne.

_"I have things to do there, and you may be of use to me."_ Klaus murmured in secretive tones, informing me he would not divulge on the details for some time yet. He followed me in silence as I explored the craft, and eventually ushered me towards the back while Toby and his co-pilot headed for the cockpit. I began to make my objections, mentioning that I had school, and that people were counting on me to remain in Mystic Falls, but Klaus made me fall silent with a wave of his hand. He would have none of it. He had already made up his mind.

The bathroom was extraordinary. It was more luxurious than the one I had at home. Bigger too. Though I attempted to put on a look of indifference, I could not help but trail my fingers over the smooth marble surface that decorated the counter, adorned with a porcelain sink and golden faucets. The mirror was illuminated by tasteful light bulbs on either side, giving me the feeling that I had stumbled into the dressing room at a theatre. The walls, the shower, and the bath had all been painted in a mint green hue, all decorated with golden trims.

"Is this supposed to impress me?" I forced every ounce of excitement within me to remain hidden as I turned to face Klaus who was lingering in the doorway, and an inscrutable smile played on his lips.

_"The function of this plane is not to impress, Caroline, but to take us to Europe in style. I never settle for anything less than absolute luxury."_ He murmured, ghosting forth to steady my petite form as the aircraft was brought into motion. Had Klaus' strong arms not wrapped about me as we rushed down the runway, I would not have been able to stay on my feet. Yet he remained as still as a statue, not even wavering as we took to the sky. Inhaling a deep gasp of air, I clutched to the beast as sudden panic overtook me. We could not have been moving for more than half a minute, and already the ground had grown tiny beneath us, the view from the windows enough to make me hyperventilate.

"I'm not crazy about heights..." I swallowed thickly, pressing back against Klaus and forcing him to move us as far away from the window as possible. He chuckled, and spun us around to face the beautiful bathtub, my view of mother earth now completely out of sight.

_"Calm yourself, sweetheart. I would never let you fall." _His warm breath tickled my ear, and I shivered. Foolish as I was, a small part of me actually believed him. I had little reason to. He had already caused me harm more than once. But something felt different this time. It was something he said... _You may be of use to me._ There was a specific reason he had brought me with him, and though he was reluctant to spill his intentions, I knew it had something to do with the spell Bonnie had just cast for him. Whatever that might have been. Patience and I were not old friends, yet I refrained from pushing the issue. There was no escape for me here. I needed to keep him happy until we were back on the soil once more. Five minutes down. Nineteen hours to go.

**[[Author's Note: Patience, my darlings. Klaus' plans will soon be revealed...]]**


	16. Chapter 16

_Klaus watched as Caroline popped open her second bottle of champagne, and a lazy smirk curved his full lips. Mere three hours had passed since they left Virginia soil, and already, the young vampire had become intoxicated with the alcoholic beverages the plane had to offer. She had been frightened and tense until Klaus suggested they indulge in a bottle of Dom Perignon, and without hesitation, the blonde teenager had jumped at the chance to binge. Klaus preferred her this way. So full of life and void of all inhibitions._

_While Caroline had downed drink after drink, Klaus had simply nipped at his champagne flute and watched in fascination as the girl before him went from neurotic to carefree and fun. Having shrugged out of her denim jacket, Caroline was now balancing on one of the tables that separated their seats, swaying her hips seductively in time with the music that blasted from the stereo. _

_He knew she was not trying to seduce him, even if her every move was undeniably enticing. In Caroline's mind, Klaus was not even present, and when she spoke, she spoke into the empty space of the cabin, declaring how much she loved the miniature bottles of whiskey because they made her feel like a giant. _

_One, swift pull of the yolk by the pilot, and the plane shifted to the right, causing Caroline to lose her balance. Klaus shot to his feet and captured the wavering girl in his arms before she could fall, saving her some humiliation, yet drenching her in champagne as her glass slipped from her fingers. She blinked twice in surprise, and turned her head to observe their surroundings as if she had never seen it before. Shortly after, a soft fit of giggles escaped her pretty mouth, and she flung both arms about Klaus' neck. He knew then that she had crossed the line from pleasantly drunk to out of her mind hammered. It didn't matter to Klaus if this was the 'real' Caroline or not. He would take what he could get. _

_"I'm all wet." Caroline stated, tugging upon the stained fabric of her shirt for emphasis, and Klaus allowed his gaze to settle upon the contours of her hardening nipples. Memories of those perky buds within his mouth, the sweet taste of her skin and lips, made his cock twitch with excitement, and he hummed with amusement._

_"Indeed, you are, love." Klaus refused to let Caroline slip from his arms, even when she wriggled about with mischief, and carried her cross the cabin to the luxurious bathroom they had explored together earlier. Gently placing her upon her feet, he kept one arm locked about her waist to keep her steady as he leaned over the bath to run the water. "Let us clean you up, hm?" He whispered as he straightened back up, carefully eyeing Caroline's face as his fingers coiled about the hemline of her soaked shirt. She didn't meet his gaze, but she smiled complacently. Definitely too drunk, Klaus thought as he tugged the flimsy fabric over her head and hung it over the warm towel rack. _

_"How...how long until we get there? To the place where we're going?" She murmured, standing as still as a statue as Klaus unclasped her bra with ease, and elevated her arms to help him rid her of the lace undergarment. Hooking two fingers within the waistband of Caroline's jeans, Klaus moved about her again to shut the water off, helping himself to some of the complimentary soap to lace the water with a scent of roses. _

_"A while to go yet, I'm afraid." He answered honestly and turned his attention back to the girl before him. Hungry eyes raked her naked torso, pausing once more at her perfectly rounded breasts, and his free hand came to cup one of them in his palm, making Caroline squeak and giggle. "That's cold!"_

_"Apologies." Klaus grinned at the female's adorable reaction and busied himself with unbuttoning her jeans. It had been quite some time since he had been in the company of someone like Caroline Forbes. Most of the women Klaus surrounded himself with, were notorious bad girls. Women who prided themselves on their bitchy behaviour and would stab their friends in the back should the price be good enough. They were exactly like Klaus. And it tired him. But Caroline...Caroline was young, fresh faced and unspoiled by the evils of this world. She was exciting and unpredictable. _

_Tugging the denim fabric down the blonde's smooth legs, Klaus stripped Caroline of her remaining clothes and took her hand, offering to help her into the bath. She accepted, and soon slid down into the warm water, her face alight with childlike joy and happiness as she curled up with her knees to her chest. "This is nice. It's like being in a hotel, I think. I've never been."_

_Klaus knew very well that Caroline would never be happy in a small town like Mystic Falls, and the fact she did not seem to realize that herself, was astonishing. He had once offered to show her the world, and if they both played their cards right, maybe she would take him up on it one day. Pulling his shirt off in one fluid movement, Klaus threw it to the bathroom counter and continued by undoing his belt and jeans, joining Caroline in the bath and claiming his seat behind her few moments later. _

_Caroline rested her back against his chest, and as he wrapped his muscular arms about her from behind, her slender fingers closed about his wrists and she tugged, as if believing his body was a blanket for her to cuddle under. Klaus didn't mind. _

_She smelt heavenly, and Klaus dipped his head to press his nose to the nape of her neck, inhaling deeply, greedily, and Caroline purred softly in response. This was the most relaxed she had ever been in Klaus' company, and though he missed the feisty, little minx he knew to linger within her, it was pleasant to not have her fear him. For once. _

_"I'm just...gonna rest my eyes a bit, okay?" The young girl murmured, her eyelids having already slid closed, the back of her head resting comfortably upon Klaus' shoulder. Within seconds, her breathing turned from shallow to heavy, and her body fell limp against his as slumber claimed her. Klaus watched her in silence before placing a tender kiss atop of her golden head, grateful his siblings could not see him now. He would enjoy this blissful time with no shame. For when they arrived in Europe, everything would change. _


	17. Chapter 17

Norway. Klaus had brought me to fucking Norway. And to the county furthest north at that. We had landed on an airstrip covered in snow, and I had screamed bloody murder during the entire descent, causing Klaus to down half a bottle of Jack Daniels in order for his ears to endure my high pitched soprano tones. To my surprise, we had landed without a hitch, and I was so overjoyed I forgot to whine about the cold as we stepped outside.

Our hotel lay a few miles from the nearly abandoned airport, and when our driver passed the building with no intentions of visiting the establishment, I flashed Klaus a look of confusion. "Where are we going?"

_"To see an old friend of mine out in the wild. We should return to the hotel by sunrise. Do not worry."_ Klaus grinned, clearly misinterpreting my objections to further travelling with my excitement for the hotel. I sat in silence a long time after that, simply gazing out the window at the darkened forests, only illuminated by the growing moon and a clear starry sky. Mesmerized by the time I saw the natural wonder of the northern lights dancing across the heavens, I pressed both palms of my hands against the window, speaking more to myself than anyone else. "Have you ever seen anything this beautiful?"

Unaware that Klaus was observing me rather than the nature outside, his words meant nothing more than agreement to me, and I hardly reacted as he whispered. _"Never."_

When the driver pulled up beside a field covered in snow, Klaus offered to help me outside, and I reluctantly agreed, squeaking with surprise as the white powder drizzled down my shoes and iced my feet as we began walking. We were to go see a powerful warlock named Cedar, according to the Hybrid himself, and I admitted to be very curious as to how anyone could survive out here in the cold. After a few minutes, a large tent made of animal pelts came into view. It reminded me of the drawings I had seen of Native American tipis.

Klaus reached out and pulled some of the pelts aside, revealing an opening large enough for us to step through, yet I made no sign to move. Peering into the hut, I caught sight of an old man sitting before an open fire. This Cedar person did not look at all that powerful. He was as thin as a skeleton, and looked severely malnourished. His face was dry and chalky, translucent almost, blue veins lay visible beneath flaky skin, and the small tuffs of grey hair growing at the sides of his head were the only tresses left on an otherwise bald skull. His eyes were grey and intense, the only part of him that still bore some resemblance of him ever having been young.

I was reluctant to step inside, but as Klaus placed a hand upon the small of my back and ushered me along with him, I was forced to. However, I continued to remain in the background, equally curious and concerned what business Klaus had with this man.

_"Hybrid."_ Cedar greeted Klaus, his trembling voice bearing marks of his old age. _"It has been a while." _I folded my arms across my chest as the chilling wind roared outside and tugged viciously at the tent, a shiver running down my spine even though the fire before us made everything warm. Klaus stepped forward, his eyes narrowed to slits. In the flickering light of the flames, he looked terrifying.

_"You are a hard man to find, Cedar. Have you been avoiding me?" _The accusation was clear in his tone of voice, and I feared some sort of power struggle would eventually break out between the two men. But surely Klaus would win. He was the most powerful creature alive, was he not? The shaman did not answer his question, but simply reached out toward the flames before him, toying with them within his wrinkled hand, never once pulling away from the pain.

_"I know why you are here. I saw it in a dream."_ Cedar murmured, his eyes twinkling with mingled amusement and excitement. _"You are no longer able to create your hybrids. You wish to change that. You wish to give your blood the qualities the doppelganger's blood possesses. You wish to make your blood the only thing needed to make more of your kin."_

I gaped at the Shaman in disbelief and then at Klaus when his silence confirmed his words. I did not know why I felt so surprised. I should have known. Everything Klaus had always wanted, was to make sure he would never be alone. Never be the only living specimen of his kind.

_"Can it be done?"_ Klaus inquired, folding his hands behind his back as Cedar pushed to his feet, something that seemed to take ages. I half expected him to fall over the moment he stood up, not willing to believe his stick legs had the strength to keep him up. Yet he stood as still as a statue, a knowing smile playing over his chapped lips.

_"Only by me. And only for the right price."_

Klaus flashed Cedar his trademark smirk, lowering his head just a fraction to show he understood the old man's terms. _"Yes, I expected as much. Name your price, Cedar. You know of my family's riches." _The Mikaelsons owned castles and legendary treasures, and even whole towns according to Klaus himself. This Shaman would be rewarded well for his work. I had no doubt of that.

_"You know the price, Niklaus. Money will not do. I assume that is why you brought this tasty, young thing." _The Shaman turned his head to leer at me, looking me up and down as if I was a gift for him to unwrap. I blinked twice in confusion, hesitantly taking a step back as my gaze shifted between the two men. What the hell was the Shaman talking about? I was to be his payment? That was why Klaus had brought me here?

"What's he talking about, Klaus?" I whispered incredulously, tears staining my blue eyes as the most horrifying scenarios flashed before my mind's eye. Klaus' jaw clenched tensely, and he answered neither mine nor Cedar's question, instead asking one of his own. _"How soon can we do this?"_

The Shaman never took his eyes off of me, and simply continued to grin at me with his toothless mouth. _"A few days. We have to wait for the full moon."_ Canting his head to the side, he took a few steps closer to us both. _"But I want my payment now."_

"What the hell is he talking about!?" I surged forth in a flash of anger and fear, my slender digits coiling about Klaus' throat and adding uncomfortable pressure. Spidery veins resurfaced from under my eyes, my visage turning into that of a monster as I growled like a caged, wild animal. Klaus remained very calm, and did not even flinch from my bold outburst. He pried my fingers from his throat with ease and turned me about to press my back to his chest, keeping me captive within his embrace. Lowering his head to press his lips to my ear, his husky voice attempted to soothe me, but only caused me to fight his hold upon my lithe frame.

_"Don't worry, love. It'll be over before you know it." _This made no sense. What would be over? What was this man going to do to me? The Shaman stepped up close, and I struggled more fiercely with every step he took. The look on his face was what unnerved me. He was like a small boy on Christmas morning, trembling with excitement over his present.

_"Now stay still, beautiful. I shall only take a small taste..." _ Wishing for nothing more than to rip this man's throat out, any attempt at doing so was quickly stifled as the Shaman's hand came to rest at my chest. Blue spiderwebs of electricity danced over his fingers and took a hold of my body from the very first touch. His eyelids fluttered closed as if experiencing immense pleasure, and I suddenly realized what he was doing. He was feeding from my energy, reading my mind, seeing every thought I had ever had. It felt as though a hook had been placed beneath my ribs, lined with an invisible thread that tugged me upwards, and not even Klaus' strong arms were able to keep me down. My toes were barely touching the ground as I hung suspended in thin air, growing weaker by the second until Cedar finally gave up. Klaus captured me before I could fall, and his face displayed that of true concern. I did not care. I hated him.

Limp in the Hybrid's arms, I could barely see the smug look grazing the Shaman's features as he purred at Klaus. _"She tastes like vanilla."_ An audible growl rippled through Klaus' chest, and I felt it vibrate through the both of us.

_"I'll see you come full moon, and be warned, Cedar...should you betray me, I will kill you and everyone you have ever talked to." _Exhaustion washed over me, and I struggled to keep my eyes open, yet I could not ignore the fear that pulsed through my veins. What had really happened? Would the effects be permanent? Klaus answered my silent question as he carried me from the tent and out into the cold night, his hold on me possessively tight. _"It will pass, Caroline. I promise.__You will be just fine."_

**[[Author's Note: For those who didn't quite understand what happened with the Shaman: It will be explained soon enough ;) And for those who hates Klaus right now: You should. He is an ass.]]**


	18. Chapter 18

_The day was once again coming to an end, and as Klaus watched the sleeping Caroline occupy the kingsize-bed in their hotel room, the sun set behind snow covered mountains outside. Moving to flick the light switch belonging to a lamp on the windowsill, Caroline's angelic form came into clear view, her golden locks of hair spilling onto the pillows beneath her making her look radiant. She had been out ever since they reached the hotel nearly twelve hours earlier, sleeping off the exhaustion from the night prior. Things had seemed so much more dramatic in the shaman's hut, Klaus realized now they were back in the safety of their room. Surely Caroline would come to understand that allowing Cedar to taste the essence of her soul, would be worth the reward Klaus was to receive a few days later?_

_The last time Klaus and Cedar had crossed paths had been back in the late 1400s, when the Petrova Doppelganger, Katherine, was to be the hybrid's way out of solitude. The Shaman was supposed to perform the ritual to unleash Klaus' wolf, and already then had demanded a much steeper price than the one he had required of Caroline. Five young, virgin girls had been rounded up and given to the man, and Klaus had watched him suck the life from them all, leaving Cedar looking as refreshed as a teenage boy. This was how the Shaman had managed to stay alive for numerous centuries. _

_It had been different with Caroline. She had not been left an empty shell as the procedure finished, for Caroline was already dead, and had no life to give. Klaus wondered then, what use Cedar had of the young vampire's spirit, and for a brief moment he had felt something akin to concern for his companion's safety. Yet this had all faded once Cedar had withdrawn, and he could see Caroline still remained herself, albeit tired and confused. The Shaman's reasons no longer mattered. As long as Caroline was still 'alive', Klaus did not care what had happened to her soul._

_He stood facing the balcony door and remained steeped in his thoughts. Warm blood coursed through his veins after having had a taste of the maid who had come to tidy up their room a few hours earlier, and he had left a wine glass filled with the woman's blood on Caroline's nightstand. Klaus was feeling a pleasant calm wash over him as he gazed out onto the nearly untouched nature, the growing moon making the snow glisten with her light, and created beauty human kind rarely took time to appreciate anymore. He did not hear Caroline wake, nor the soft thud of her feet pressing against the carpet as she snuck up behind him. He only felt the agonizing sensation of an iron poker grasped from the nearby fireplace, pierce the small of his back and protrude with a sickening squelch from his abdomen. _

_"You sick piece of shit!" The foul words slipped past Caroline's brims as she put pressure on the weapon in her hand, intentionally driving it deeper into Klaus' flesh. Her visage had turned from that of a sleeping angel to a fanged, monstrous mask that made her look absolutely savage and feral. Klaus had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire existence. The blonde raised her free hand with the intentions of striking him as he turned his head to watch her, and with superior speed and strength, Klaus whirled about and placed the flat of his palm against Caroline's chest, sending her flying cross the room to land on her backside. _

_With a groan, he sharply tugged the piece of iron from his gut, and inhaled deeply as he waited for the pain to fade and the healing process to begin. Dropping the bloodstained poker to the floor, he smoothed down the front of his shirt to regain his composure, eyeing the female vampire with a sadistic grin as she scrambled back to her feet. "Caroline, so glad you're awake. I was beginning to think you would sleep the entire night away."_

_Caroline's eyes were speckled with flecks of crimson, and her vampiric face refused to return human features. Her anger was nearly too great to contain. "I'm going to kill you." She whispered in a cold hiss as she advanced on Klaus once more. "You're nothing but a wild, barbaric animal, and someone should have put you down a long time ago!" The image of him receiving an injection by a veterinarian that would eventually put him to sleep, flashed before Klaus' mind, and he had to stop himself smiling at the thought. "You let him-..." Caroline continued, suddenly sounding as she was short of breath, her shapely breasts heaving beneath her cotton shirt. "You let him violate me!"_

_Klaus froze. His mouth suddenly felt very dry, and swallowing became increasingly difficult. Violate? Cedar had done no such thing. Klaus had been there the whole time. Nothing of the sorts had happened. "I think you are confused, love."_

_"He forced his way into my head! He heard every thought I have ever had. Saw every memory I can remember, and probably even those I can't. He raped my brain! And you let him." She was crying now. Sobbing uncontrollably as tears stained her porcelain skin. The intricate pattern of spidery veins vanishing simultaneously with her sharpened ivories, and once more, she was just a teenage girl. A broken teenage girl. _

_Klaus watched her break down in silence. He was uncomfortable around crying women. Always had been. But other than that, he felt nothing. Not even the sight of a trembling Caroline falling to her knees roused any compassion within his cold heart. He would not allow himself to feel. He would not allow whatever human emotions that lingered within him, to come out. It would be his downfall. _

_"Enough with the dramatics, love." He said sternly as he approached the crying vampire, and reached out to offer her his hand as he came to a halt. She would feel better once she got some blood in her. He was certain of that. But as Caroline elevated her blue gaze, she merely scowled up at him from underneath thick, wet eyelashes, a deep growl catching in her throat as she sprung up in a pounce, knocking a surprised Klaus to the floor. Once again, Klaus threw the feisty female off of him, and she landed on the bed this time. He had just pushed himself back up in one fluid motion as he saw the glass of blood leave Caroline's grasp, and it smashed against his face, staining him crimson and cutting into his skin. _

_The grazes on Klaus' cheeks and forehead healed quickly, yet as he closed the space between himself and Caroline in a surge of motion, he was still dripping with blood. The urge to rip Caroline's heart out from beneath the safety of her rib cage became increasingly overwhelming, and Klaus had to restrain himself from acting upon his impulses, settling for grasping the lithe blonde by her throat instead. "Enough." He growled, his eyes ablaze with fury, gleaming with the yellow hue indicating his wolf side was close to the surface. _

_Caroline's whimpers were stifled by the amount of pressure put on her windpipe, and she reached out in a feeble attempt to push Klaus away, staining her own hands with crimson as she pressed against his face and chest. The fear and pain reflected in her gaze did nothing to excite Klaus this time, and he soon loosened his hold upon her before releasing her entirely, running his calloused digits through his locks of hair as a sigh escaped him. Caroline remained seated on the bed, slowly regaining a steady rhythm of breathing before absentmindedly bringing her bloodied fingers to her lips, licking them clean as she looked at her feet. The hunger that had eluded her minutes earlier suddenly made an appearance, and when her slender digits no longer bore any residue of crimson, she urgently reached for the front of Klaus' shirt, tugging him close enough for her to press her tongue and lips to his throat, capturing the blood that still decorated his skin. _

_Klaus watched the top of her blonde head in brief confusion, but did nothing to discourage her from taking what she wanted. Her hot, fervid kisses and longing licks felt heavenly, and his large hands soon snuck up the expanse of Caroline's back, cradling her to him while she fed. _

_Caroline took a hold of Klaus' shirt once more and demanding fingers tore it open to reveal his smooth chest and chiseled abs. The blonde dipped her head as her tongue sought out droplets of blood that had escaped her earlier, and Klaus felt himself harden beneath her warm mouth. He was not sure where she intended for this to lead, but he knew he would not be able to contain himself for much longer should she keep up with her teasing. The beast inside roared at Klaus to mount her right then and there; to take her like a dog would a bitch; that she was his property and he could do with her as he wished. Yet he waited, curious to see what Caroline had in mind. He would not be disappointed. _

_During her unusual feeding frenzy, young Miss Forbes had become quite worked up, and her arousal pooled between her thighs by the time she withdrew to meet Klaus' gaze. The anger she had felt before still remained, like a ball of fire in her belly, but her need to sate newly arrived urges became first priority. Klaus seated himself upon the soft mattress and pulled Caroline onto his lap once his impatience became too much to bear, and to his delight, she did not try and resist. _

_Their lips crashed together in a hard, demanding kiss, and urgency washed over them both as they tore each other's clothes to shreds. Klaus hands skimmed over every inch of newly revealed skin on Caroline's body, squeezing and caressing, growling softly as he felt her tug on the hair at the back of his neck. He could feel the damp heat of her core pressing down on his crotch, making him painfully hard by the time they were both free of clothing. _

_Caroline's fingernails raked down his back as he positioned herself at her entrance, and as he thrust his hips up to claim his prize, they cut through his skin and left eight, red lines in their wake. She whimpered and threw her head back as Klaus' thick girth impaled her, her slick walls struggling to accommodate his size until they finally surrendered to his savage thrusts. Waves of pleasure washed over Klaus from the very first moment, his arousal encased in her velvety flesh, and bringing them both closer to climax every time their hips met. _

_The gratification granted by Klaus' cock and roaming hands, was evident upon Caroline's delicate features, and her taut core squeezed and rippled about him in delight. Shifting Caroline's position upon his lap, Klaus had her on her stomach beneath him in a flash, and her objections to him withdrawing from her soaked flesh caused a smug smirk to spread upon Klaus' lips. His hands grasped at her hips and tugged her back against him, her back pressed to his muscular chest and both strong arms wrapped about her quivering body as Klaus plunged into her depths anew. Moving in merciless thrusts, his hand soon strayed from her flat belly to dip between Caroline's parted legs, skilled fingers stroking over her sensitive bud in taunting circles, coaxing profanities and moans of ecstasy to escape the blonde's lips. Ragged groans rippled through Klaus' chest as Caroline's walls grew more and more constricting, her pleasure coating his throbbing member every time he pushed within her to the hilt. _

_His remaining hand squeezed her breast possessively, the rough pad of his thumb coming to roll over the taut peak in time with his delightful torment of her clit. Caroline could hardly breathe as the forceful pounding against her flesh continued, and as Klaus' skilled fingers and rock hard cock drove her over the edge of ecstasy, she screamed in perfect bliss, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her body jerked and writhed in his embrace. Satisfied by the unabashed outcries spilling from Caroline's rosy brims, along with her convulsing, trembling core, Klaus forced himself within her with even more vigor than before, prolonging her pleasure and ensuring his own. A possessive growl echoed through the luxurious hotel room as Klaus pushed his hips forth one last time, spilling his rapture within her, and marking her as his own. _

_Powerful strokes lessened in their impact, and Klaus finally allowed Caroline's nearly-limp form to fall to the mattress beneath him, watching in delight as she trembled with little aftershocks of their joined bliss. Lowering himself down onto her, his warm breath spilled over the back of her neck, his blunt ivories capturing her skin in their dominating hold and causing her to shiver. "I still hate you." Caroline murmured into the pillows, still struggling to catch her breath. "I hate you so much."_

_Klaus closed his eyes and smiled lazily. "I know."_


End file.
